Somewhere Down the Crazy River
by CharlieBZ
Summary: Three months after Miranda, Mal and the crew finally have a job but nothing goes according to plan. Chapter 6: Kaylee and River search for Simon and Inara, Jayne finds a jail pasttime, Simon and Inara endure the swamp.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Serenity's ramp set down with a loud, hard thud. Once his feet touched the hard, rocky ground, Simon's eyes fluttered shut as he paused to breathe deep. He never tired of this moment, the first few seconds off Serenity, when he could enjoy the simple act of breathing clean, fresh air. At least he hoped it was clean… His eyes snapped open, his enjoyment of the simple pleasure dimmed considerably.

Pushing aside his paranoid thoughts, Simon studied the barren landscape. Since his arrival on Serenity, he had visited more than his fair share of middle-of-nowhere places but never had he felt further from Osiris than he did at this moment. Still, there was a harsh beauty to the desolation. On the horizon, the seemingly endless flat land met the clear, cloudless blue sky. Blue and brown touched and that was all he could see for miles around. Quelling his homesickness, he shook his head in wonder at the absolute nothingness that greeted him.

"Wow," Simon commented as Kaylee wrapped her arms around him. "There's just nothing here at all. Is the whole planet like this?"

"Nah," Kaylee replied, resting her cheek on his shoulder. "It's got all the usual planet parts – oceans, forests, stuff like that. But I confess, ain't never seen badlands as bad as this."

He tilted his head to rest on hers. "It's hard to imagine anyone living here."

"Yeah, well, yonder coupla miles is a real town. Smallish, I expect, being near here. That's where the Cap'n's heading today."

"Then why park here?"

"Ship like ours landin' encourages speculation!" Jayne grumbled, coming up behind them. "Ain't you learned nothin' by now?"

"I've heard you ask the Captain the very same thing, Jayne," Simon said, not bothering to meet the glare he was certain Jayne was throwing his way.

"And," Kaylee chimed in, "he said the same thing he always says to you when you ask that question."

"For ya'lls information, I'm askin' in the capacity of a professional," Jayne replied, fixing his glare on Kaylee. "Might be other reasons I need to know, Miss Smarty Pants."

"Hey!" Kaylee exclaimed, turning to Simon. "Maybe Cap'n will let us tag along."

"To the job?" Simon frowned. Even though he had not felt exactly needed over the last several weeks, he was not yet prepared to embark on an active life of crime. He felt entirely comfortable leaving that aspect of his existence to the Captain.

"Ain't no way—" Jayne began before being interrupted by Kaylee.

"Don't think this is the job job." Kaylee told Simon. "Just the meet to set up details." She smiled hopefully up at him. "Might be nice to see what the town's got to offer."

"Reckon you're ready for a vacation all the work you been doin'?" Jayne snorted.

Kaylee tensed and Simon rolled his eyes. "Ignore him," she whispered. "Just thrills him to niggle you so."

"I got me a job here. Fixin' to do it, too." Jayne found a stone on the ground and hurled it as far as he could. "Bump on a log mean anythin' to ya?"

"You really want me busy, Jayne?" Simon snapped. Never in his life had he ever met a man so obstinately stupid yet so genius in his uncanny ability of detecting insecurities.

Simon allowed himself a brief fantasy wherein Jayne suffered a painful wound. Nothing serious, he decided, just something big enough to cause the beast a moderate amount of pain. Maybe a shade over moderate. Not a gunshot wound, though. Those had a potential of getting nasty and Simon couldn't enjoy his fantasy properly with thoughts of complications intruding. A nice, simple broken leg should be painful enough. Except Jayne's mouth would still be running and he'd be laid up in the infirmary. No. Simon contemplated possible ailments that could befall Jayne's foul mouth rendering the man incapable of speech.

"Simon?" Kaylee grasped his arm shaking gently. "So, you wanna go?"

Turning his thoughts away from lockjaw, he smiled at Kaylee. He doubted the town would have much in the way of interesting sites but, at this juncture, he would take what he could get. Time away from Serenity did have a certain appeal and since Jayne didn't want them to go, the trip enticed him even more. "I'll see if River wants to go."

He started to walk back into Serenity but the sound of Jayne sniggering stopped him. Kaylee's hopeful, eager expression had disappeared. Uh oh. Simon's mind raced as he tried to understand why River accompanying them would dampen Kaylee's spirit. They were friends and he couldn't think of anything that had happened between them to threaten that friendship. Granted she and River hadn't spent all that much time together in the past weeks...

"Jayne!" The Captain's voice rang out. "Get over here, got work to do!"

"See! Some got jobs 'round here." He spat on the ground and walked up the ramp into Serenity.

Simon fought the sigh that welled in him. "I'm not quite sure what I've done wrong here."

"Thought we'd go to town. Just the two of us. Date like."

He thought it best not to mention that three other people would also be accompanying them. "I'll see if Inara wouldn't mind keeping an eye on River."

Kaylee frowned slightly. "Now I feel guilty! Don't want to exclude her or nothin'. It's just…"

"It's okay, Kaylee," Simon said, taking her hand and smiling at her. He wanted her to see that he understood. He was in unchartered territory not only with Kaylee but with relationships in general. "A little time away will be good."

She smiled back at him and moved closer.

"Kaylee" Mal bellowed. "Get in here now."

"Duty calls!" She said pertly before flashing him an apologetic smile. "And don't pay Jayne any mind." Kaylee kissed him lightly and rushed inside.

He didn't, really. Jayne had not said anything that he had not already considered himself. Since he didn't have anything else to do, Simon turned back around and looked out at nothing.

********

"Jayne!" Mal called out. "Get in here we have work to do!" As he waited, Mal checked his weapon. While he didn't anticipate any problems with the brief prelim meeting he was always aware that little, if anything, ever turned out the way he planned.

"Can't you do somethin' about their constant coupling?" Jayne asked, nodding his head in the direction of Serenity's open ramp. "Their lip-lockedness is making me feel like an old man."

"Young love, Jayne." Mal said, holstering his gun.

"Yeah, but, you ever feel the need to carry on so?"

The question was asked idly but Mal had anything but an idle response. He wasn't so far gone he couldn't remember the rush of being young and in love. Wanting to be with that someone every possible opportunity. Feeling like your heart was on hold until you saw her again.

"Just cut her some slack, would you?" he said quietly. Shaking off his memories, he found his gruffness again. "Get the mule down and get 'er prepped. Places and people require our attention."

Jayne grumbled something but did as Mal ordered. Soon, the mule began its descent. Halfway down, a loud grinding noise ripped through the hold. Mal looked up to see three parts of the mule lowered while one stayed stationary.

"Kaylee!" he bellowed. "Get in here now!" He turned to Jayne. "Quit that!"

Instead of turning off the lowering mechanism, Jayne persisted in repeatedly pushing the button.

"Your take will be lightened considerably if you break that mule," Mal warned. "Where is that girl?"

"Like I told you, lip locked," Jayne said, pushing the button once more. The mule wobbled precariously. He looked up at Mal and shrugged an apology.

"What is it Cap'n?" Kaylee asked.

"Jayne broke the mule doohickey," he said, pointing up.

"Did not! Kaylee's just not doin' her job proper."

"What'd you do, Jayne?" Her brow furrowed as she looked up at the oddly hanging mule. "Cap'n, I told you not to let him near anything mechanical."

"Ain't my fault. Pushed the button is all. Like this." Jayne started to demonstrate how he had pushed the button but Kaylee rushed over and snatched the console out of his hand.

"You're pushin' it wrong!" she exclaimed, glaring at him.

"How could I push it wrong?" Jayne's look was baffled innocence. "It's just a button."

"Why don't matter, Kaylee. Got somewhere to be in an hour and my aggravation will not be contained if I miss it." Taking the shuttle was not an option. Oklahoma Burnside, their intermediary in this deal, had made it abundantly clear that no one should suspect that a spaceship was nearby. Spaceships drew attention they needed to avoid and since shuttles indicated attachment to a ship, the mule was their only option.

"Is everything alright?" Simon asked looking up to where the mule hung lopsidedly.

"Will be once Kaylee sets her right." Mal watched Kaylee scramble up a chain ladder to investigate the malfunctioning mechanism. "Affix yourself to something, Kaylee! You fall, I ain't pausin' to check your vitals." He looked at Simon and smirked. "Guess that's your job now."

Mal had meant the comment humorously but since the doctor hadn't received much in the way of good natured teasing as of late he hadn't seen the hilarity in the remark.

Simon nodded stiffly without cracking a smile. "Excuse me, Captain." He walked away.

Since watching Kaylee work up so high tweaked his nerves, Mal turned his attention to Zoë and Inara talking on the lower catwalk. He couldn't determine a whit of what Inara was thinking but Zoë's little tells led him to believe they were discussing her leaving. Nodding gravely, Zoë's eyes flickered about the cargo bay pointedly avoiding him.

Mal sat on an empty crate his good mood about the day gone. That was the one, big negative about this job. It was inevitable, he knew, she couldn't stay on. There wasn't one thing on this ship that she needed or wanted. She'd left for a reason - one that he chose not to dwell on overly much. Not unless you counted every morning, night and mealtimes not overly much.

Inara looked at him and their eyes held for a moment before he looked back up to check on Kaylee's progress. Anger at Inara flared. She and Zoë had become good friends over the last weeks and she was just going to leave her bereft and all? He should have made her leave as soon as they touched down on Persephone for repairs before she had time to make his crew get all attached.

"Try it now," Kaylee called down. "But don't let Jayne touch it!"

He pushed the button and was rewarded by the mule lowering to the floor with no additional difficulties. "Think you can prep 'er without breaking something else?" Mal asked Jayne. He forced all thoughts not job related firmly out of his mind. This job was a good one; one that could open up a continuing business relationship with Oklahoma. All they had to do was complete the job and prove Oklahoma could depend on them. Never worked with Oklahoma before but the man was connected. A connected man, on their side, was exactly what they needed at this juncture.

"All set for us to go!" Kaylee said, coming down the stairs.

"Us?" Mal asked.

"Yeah," she said, flashing him her sweetest, most guileless smile. "Was hopin' you might not be averse to two more. Simon and me ain't had no proper time away from Serenity." She darted a glance in the direction of the common area. "Just be nice to take a drink or somethin'."

"Drink? It's not even noon."

"But it's almost eighteen hundred for us…" She looked at him hopefully.

"This is business, Mal," Jayne called out from over by the mule. "Why we gotta cart them about?"

Jayne had a point but that was never a factor in swaying Mal's opinion. "What about her?" He nodded his head in the direction of the common area.

"Inara'll watch her," Kaylee said.

"Ain't gonna have your babysitter much longer, you know." Jayne growled. "She's ready to git. Had enough abuse, I 'spect."

Mal glared briefly at Jayne before returning his attention to Kaylee. "You and the doc are welcome to tag along." He smiled an insincere smile before returning his glare to Jayne.

"Ever contemplate the benefits of shutting up, Jayne?" Mal asked. "Might do you a world of good."

********

"After this job, I think we can all breathe a sigh of relief." Zoë stretched out her arms and rolled her head. She had pushed herself harder during her morning regimen in anticipation of the upcoming job. "This works out, I expect Oklahoma'll toss more our way."

"That's good," Inara said.

"That it is." Zoë responded absently. The job would be good in more ways than that. She needed something to shake her awake. A little excitement and death defying actions would not be unwelcome. She stood a little straighter. Defying death was something she was keen on. Sometimes, she caught a look from Jayne as if he thought she might take an opportunity to accidentally become bullet fodder. Never that. Zoë Washburne was a survivor.

A horrible sound tore through the hold startling her. Jayne was messing with the controls that lowered the mule. She frowned, remembering that was usually her duty. She should be over there with them preparing for the job, investigating the mechanical malfunction but she couldn't move.

Feeling outside herself, she watched as Mal and Jayne tried to deal with the faulty mechanism. A feeling of panic flared inside her. Just get through the next ten minutes, she told herself, and then we'll see about then. Ten minute increments. That was how she existed these days.

She felt a touch on her arm. "Then, you'll…"

Zoë had forgotten Inara was there.

"Pay down his debt?" Inara finished quietly.

It took Zoë a few moments to fully grasp Inara's meaning. Oh, yes, she thought, Mal's stupid debt to the lovely Sunny Dae. She really needed to shake this. This fog that swirled about her. Kept her mind from focusing on the task of living. No way would she have allowed Mal to appeal to the likes of Sunny. Captain just had to go and court the attention of another homicidal criminal overlord. Guess life wasn't interesting enough for him.

"Have you mentioned that you know about…that?"

Zoë shook her head. Mentioning implied communication. In the time since Miranda, Zoë had relied on the tried and true fact that she and Mal didn't need to speak to make themselves understood. Inara, like Wash, didn't appreciate that three years deep in the trenches with someone forged a powerful bond. Wash had always figured that Mal purposefully pulled some sort of soldier rank thing on her by not verbally communicating his every thought. It never penetrated his thick skull that Mal didn't tell her things because he knew she already knew. Hell, she could read the Captain far better than even River could.

Simon walked up to them and gave Zoë a tentative smile. Zoë stared blankly at him. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't find a smile, no matter how insincere, to come forth.

"Would you mind keeping an eye on River?" Simon asked Inara.

Zoë's irritation with Simon escalated. He kept parceling out River duty to Inara. Unable to muster the effort needed to censure him for that, she folded her arms and gazed at him steadily. He shifted uncomfortably under her scrutiny.

Inara glanced at Zoë, frowning slightly. "Sure, Simon,"

"Thank you. If the Captain says it's alright, we would like to go to town." He glanced back at Zoë who fixed her gaze on Kaylee up in Serenity's rafters fixing the mule crank.

Silence fell. Were they waiting for her? Zoë refused to respond. Had ten minutes passed already?

"A little time away from Serenity will be nice for you two," Inara finally said.

"I'll let River know." Zoë could feel his relief as he walked away from them toward the common area.

"Do you think you'll ever speak to him again?" Inara asked.

"It's doubtful." Zoë said but there was a sudden teasing glint in her eye.

"Sooner would be better than later."

Zoë sighed; the teasing glint had faded from her eyes. She didn't know how this not speaking thing had taken a hold of her but she couldn't find a way out of it. "Don't know what to say to him. Them."

Inara grinned. "How about this: How are you? Please pass the salt? Lovely weather we're having. Those are all pleasant ways of speaking to people without really saying anything."

Zoë looked over the cargo bay. Mal leaned nonchalantly on a crate pretending not to notice them talking. "And you would be an expert on that." For a moment, she wasn't sure she had uttered the words that popped into her brain. Her brow furrowed; she hadn't meant to say that. Her blossoming friendship with Inara was something she valued and her intention was not bent on insulting her friend.

Inara's open, easy grin faded instantly replaced by the calm, serene look that signaled to Zoë that she was angry. "Am I?"

"You set on leavin' after this?" Zoë asked abruptly. Might as well plunge ahead with this mess she just created.

"I'm having a difficult time explaining my extended leave of absence." Inara replied coolly but kept her gaze steadily on Zoë.

Zoë didn't hear a yes or no in her answer but her interest in pursuing a straight answer from Inara waned. She didn't have the strength to spar with her now. Zoë's eyes met Mal's and she nodded slightly. "Used up all your vacation time, have you?"

"Something like that."

Zoë detected a note in Inara's tone and looked up. "Are you in trouble? Are we causing you even more trouble?"

"No! I can handle the Guild."

Zoë leaned against the railing and studied Inara. She really did appreciate her presence on Serenity the last several weeks. Inara and Kaylee kept things…close to normal. At least they tried to. Tried to bridge the ever widening gap that was threatening the crew. But that should all change with the job. They just needed to get back on their feet and get back to business.

"I'll just feel better about leaving once this job is completed." Inara glanced around the cargo hold.

"Everybody's got to move on. Captain included." A muffled crash emanated from the common area. Zoë rolled her eyes. "Sounds like she's at it again."

"Maybe I better…" She and Zoë exchanged a look. Neither liking the direction their conversation had turned.

She watched Inara gracefully descend the stairs and followed her progress until her eyes met Mal's again. She wasn't mired so much in her own grief that she wasn't aware of what he was thinking and not thinking. But, even as she was, she always had his back. At least she thought so. Maybe she really did need to rethink her stubborn insistence that she could understand his very thought. Like Sunny. She really did need to talk to him about that. Her reading of Mal hadn't included details on the pay schedule. There were other things that needed to be said. Recriminations, apologies, rages… all due to be exchanged but she hadn't the inclination to go down that road with the captain. Not yet, anyway

"All set Zoë?" Jayne called out to her. "Mal's makin' us take squishy and squashy."

"That right?" She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She decided that with the upcoming activity she could stretch her goal to fifteen minutes. That would give her enough time to get situated on the mule and they would be on their way. She could regroup during the ride to town.

Walking over to the mule, she absently surveyed Jayne's prep job.

"Don't see why we have to cart the doc's useless ass around when we got bona fide business." Jayne said, leaning on the mule pulling at one of his fingernails.

"I ain't complainin' 'bout the doctor's idleness. Way I figure, bored doc is good for us."

"Guess so. Never could abide laziness."

Zoë watched him throw the bit of nail on the floor. "Lazy is not a word I would assign to the doctor."

"Seems to me there's something he could do 'round here."

Folding her arms, Zoë assumed her patented steady gaze, hoping she could still muster it. "And I bet you're thinkin' of offerin' up some of your chores?"

Jayne opened his mouth to reply but then thought the better of it. Whatever her current feelings about the doctor and his sister, she wouldn't tolerate Jayne shifting his ship responsibilities to someone else.

"And," Zoë continued, "I wouldn't go angerin' Kaylee over much. Might find the temperature controls in your bunk on the fritz."

********

The sound of the mule malfunctioning sent River scurrying back to the common area. Sitting on the couch, she rolled a cylinder listlessly over the coffee table while she waited for Simon. It was time for her shot and he was nowhere around. She glared at the cylinder, deducing in all her geniusness that he was with Kaylee. Again. But it was time for her shot. She could have a psychotic episode and who knows what could happen but as long as got time with Kaylee why should he care?

"Did you forget it's time for my shot?" she asked when he finally came in.

"Of course not!" He headed to the infirmary. "I'll just---"

Without a sound, River appeared next to him holding out the shot. "I wasn't sure you would have time so I prepared it myself."

He looked down at it and back up at her. "Was this the one I had from this morning?"

"You don't think I could figure out the proper chemical composition?" She adopted a tone of condescension and gave him her most superior look.

"I don't like keeping the mixture for too long and wanted to make sure you used the one I prepared this morning," he explained, adopting a superior look of his own, winning the superior look contest.

She shrugged and went back to the couch.

"Well, is it?" he called after her.

"Yes!" She slumped on the couch crossing her arms.

Bringing his med kit, he smiled as he sat on the coffee table. His touch was gentle as he administered her shot. "I'm going to town," he told her.

"Am I invited?" she asked rudely, even though she knew the answer.

Simon sighed heavily and closed his eyes. He was well aware that she knew the answer and he also knew she wanted to make him say it. "No, you're not." He looked up at her, reminding her of their father in his sternness.

"That's not very nice is it?"

"It is what it is, River."

"I knew this would happen. Knew that once you and her became—"

Without warning, Simon threw his medkit against the wall. The instruments clattered harmlessly to the floor but created a loud clang that reverberated through the room. River's mouth fell open in shock; she had not seen that coming. She hadn't put up her walls or anything so how had he managed to slip that past her was a mystery.

"River, what do you want from me?" Simon ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I can't…I just want to go to town with Kaylee. I'm not leaving you behind and it doesn't mean I love you any less. I just want a nice afternoon with her."

"You can't have a nice afternoon with me?"

"Not everything has to be about you."

"Maybe I want to go to town, too." Her lip jutted out in a perfect pout. She didn't have to stay with them, she didn't even want to. She was thoroughly sick of the sight of them.

"No, you don't," Simon said softly as he bent down to pick up his medical instruments. "You want to hide on this ship forever."

Her pout became a frown.

"Is everything alright?" Inara asked before almost tripping over Simon still stooped on the floor.

"Simon doesn't like me anymore," River said.

Inara raised her eyebrow but addressed Simon. "Why don't you get ready? I think they'll be leaving soon." Inara squeezed his arm encouragingly before he went to his bunk.

"Why does he even keep his things there?"

"Such drama, River!" Inara chided but she smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" River asked, suspiciously.

"Because this is the most normal I've ever seen you." She held out a hand to pull River off the couch. "Let's go outside."

As they entered the hold, the Captain fired up the mule. "You two be alright?"

"I'm sure we'll survive being parked in the middle of nowhere." Inara said before turning to River. "Maybe we'll go for a walk?"

"Try not to get lost," Mal said with a smirk.

River looked outside and saw the vast nothingness that she knew surrounded Serenity. "I think that would be impossible." She looked back at the Captain. "You're joking."

Kaylee approached the mule, casting a guilty glance to River. River's eyes narrowed. "I don't know where the goggles are." Her tone was snippy

"Hey!" Jayne exclaimed as he jumped in the back seat. "Thought the mule won't run with five."

"Shut up, Jayne," Zoë growled, climbing in the front seat.

"Won't run with five but she'll walk just fine," Kaylee explained, oblivious to the sudden tension between Mal and Zoë. "Maybe even find a sprint if she's a mind to."

"If we gotta get outta town quick, guess who's gettin' left behind?" Jayne looked at Simon who didn't even bother ignoring him.

"No one's getting left," Mal said. With a lingering look at Inara and a wink to River, he drove off to Barren Break.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can see why this place is called Deadwood," Simon commented loudly trying to be heard over the noise of the wind. The journey to Barren Break had been even more boring than expected; the ride was utterly devoid of interesting views and conversation was sparse. In the front seats, Mal and Zoë sporadically exchanged a few words that no one in the back seat could hear. Simon could, however, clearly hear the various noises emanating from Jayne's direction in the back seat. Lots of huffing and exasperated puffing – all for his benefit he supposed.

"Ain't named for dead trees or anything like that." Kaylee yelled, her hair blowing wildly about her face. "Named for some Wild West place on Earth-That-Was." She glanced at him, sweeping her hair out of her eyes. "You know the Wild West, don't ya?"

"Not really," he responded absently, his attention briefly diverted by something in the distance that turned out to be more of nothing.

Holding her hands over her head to calm her hair, Kaylee peered closely at him. "Ain't you never seen a Cowboy Roy viddie?"

"Uh…no."

"How in the name of holy cowboys can you be a person and not see at least one?" Jayne's face was almost comical in its contorted disbelief. "Classics is what they are!"

"They are at that!" Kaylee agreed, nodding at Jayne. "My daddy and I never got enough of Roy's adventures. Outlaws, gladiators, samurai…he fought everybody!" She sighed wistfully. "All for the love of Navajo Rose…"

Simon grinned at her enthusiasm. "Sounds interesting."

"Better than interestin'!" She leaned back into him, her face a picture of sincere concern at his lack of proper Western knowledge. "But you've never seen nothin' on the Wild West?"

Simon was silent as he thought. The American West was a genre that had never particularly appealed to him. He reached for something, however remote, to satisfy Kaylee's concern. "I did see Kubayashi's Ode to Montana."

Three more pairs of eyes turned to Simon.

"Sounds fancy and boring," Jayne mumbled, turning away as if offended.

"Ode to Montana?" Kaylee asked, her tone doubtful of the Western merits of that title. "Who was in that?"

"Madame Balasubramanium."

"Who?"

Simon paused before speaking. He was almost embarrassed to clarify; he knew what to expect. "Madame Karina Balasubramanium was the premier soprano at the Grande Operahouse on Osiris."

"Told ya!" Jayne snorted loudly.

"That a viddie?" Kaylee asked.

"No. An opera." Simon responded, refusing to feel embarrassed. He didn't miss the glance between the Captain and Zoë, their amused disdain all too apparent to him.

Jayne and Kaylee fell into a spirited discussion about their favorite Cowboy Roy moments. As they debated who the worst villain was the discussion turned heated.

At last, the blurry vision in the far distance cleared revealing a cluster of buildings. Simon leaned forward eager to get a glimpse of the town but he was vastly disappointed as the mule drew closer. To say the town wasn't much would be a compliment. Little if no color could be found save for the odd assortment of flowering cacti that someone had planted in an attempt to break the brownness of the town. Slowing down, Mal drove through the center of Barren Break, parking the mule away from the busy section of town; the busy section being about half a dozen locals going about their daily business.

Climbing out of the mule, Simon looked down the wide street at the roughly twenty buildings – all the same shade of tan stucco. It had the look of a dozen other Rim towns that Simon had visited: windswept and weary. Vainly, his eyes searched the buildings, trying to find something that looked remotely appealing.

"We all trudging to this meet?" Jayne asked, hopping down from the mule.

"Nope. Ya'll free to take in the sights." Mal glanced around before grinning at Kaylee. "Or whatever passes for sights in this town."

"Look, Jayne!" Zoë exclaimed, pointing at a sign near where the mule was parked. "Town's got a bathhouse!"

Jayne frowned at her, his brow furrowing in irritated confusion. His frown deepened and his look of confusion gave way to alarm as he glared at a building across the street. "Jail's awful prominent, ain't it?"

Instinctively, Simon turned away, trying to look as normal and invisible as possible.

"Sends a message to people like us which we will heed. No trouble will be made in this town," Mal said with a stern look at Jayne. "Now, out of the town…" He grinned at Kaylee, before turning to Simon. "And, Doctor, still ain't seein' any notices with your face as of late."

Simon nodded not pacified. Even though it felt like years, it had only been three months since the Alliance had unleashed the monster known as the Operative. Simon found it difficult to believe that such an effort to find his sister had been abandoned. The silence on the official front was…unsettling. _Was he free?_

"Zoë," Mal said. "Ain't necessary to draw attention by us all traipsing in. Might be a good idea for you to go along with them. Keep Kaylee out of trouble."

"Can we wait in there?" Jayne nodded his head toward the far end of the street. Near the corner building, a red neon sign blinked with dismal regularity: "Nick's Café."

"Yeah." Mal started off, turning briefly to address Jayne. "But don't want no ruckus of any kind, you hear me, Jayne?"

"I'll keep the doc from brawlin'," Jayne drawled with an insulting grin. Sidling up next to Simon, he put his arm around his shoulders as if they were best buddies. "How 'bout it doc? Buy us a drink?"

"We'll find something of our own to do." Kaylee wound her arm in Simon's, pulling him away from Jayne. "Have to buy your own drinks."

* * * * * * *

"Run, Dorothy!" River shrieked, grabbing Inara's hand. They had been having a nice walk - as nice as could be had in the middle of nowhere - until River spotted what looked like a small twister moving swiftly toward them. Pretending that they were dodging a deadly tornado, River pulled Inara, making her run as fast as she could back to the ship.

"We made it!" River exclaimed triumphantly once they reached the safety of Serenity.

"That was close." Inara grinned at River's flushed, happy face. After closing the cargo door, they stood inside the bay listening to the dust storm that swirled outside Serenity. "So much for our walk."

"This place is not as exciting as it looks."

"It looks exciting?" Inara teased.

"There was a dust devil." River reminded her. "That was briefly exciting."

"Briefly," Inara agreed. But it had been; getting caught up in River's play, running furiously for no reason.

"Now what do we do?" River asked.

Inara ran her fingers through her hair shaking out stray bits of dirt. "I need to wave Sheydra."

"Aw! That's not what I meant."

"I know but I've been putting her off." Like a coward, she had delayed having an actual conversation with her friend. Instead she had sent messages assuring Sheydra of her well-being, avoiding discussions and difficult questions. It's getting to be a habit, Inara chided herself. "Now that we've…you…the crew has secured a job, I need to get back to mine." Inara started up the stairs.

"You can't go," River whined. "You're the only I find remotely tolerable." She followed Inara up toward Shuttle One. "I'm sick of everybody. Especially my brother and his… xiǎo lǎo pó."

Reaching the catwalk, Inara turned, waiting for River. Her gaze was loving as she affectionately cupped River's chin, shaking her jaw slightly. "You! Why so grouchy?"

River made a face, rolled her eyes, did everything she could short of stamping her feet to express her vexation. "She's making him silly!"

Shaking her head, Inara turned away.

"Kissing. Whispering. Endlessly groping. Feeding each other crotch smelling protein."

Inara glanced back, a reproving look on her face, before continuing toward Shuttle One. "But it's good for him, don't you think?"

"Eating crotch smelling protein?"

Pausing outside the shuttle's door, Inara gave her a look.

River swept past her into the shuttle. "My parents would never approve."

Once inside the shuttle, Inara stopped. River mentioned her parents only very rarely, and the few times she did Inara detected a definite touch of wistfulness. River usually acted as if she had none; her parents' very existence steadily ignored by both Simon and her. Inara couldn't help but wonder about them, the people who sent their daughter off to an exclusive school then, apparently, forgot about her...

She watched River closely before asking, "Does that matter?"

River shrugged, walking around the empty room. "I guess not." She wandered around the bare shuttle, touching whatever caught her attention before heading into the cockpit. "The briefly exciting wind activity has passed."

Dragging a crate over to the Cortex station, Inara sat down. She pressed a button near the screen, waiting for it to activate.

"I can kill a room full of Reavers but I can't stay on the ship by myself. Does that seem right to you?" River had silently approached, standing directly behind Inara.

The question was asked idly, River hadn't the slightest interest in an answer which was good because Inara had none. Who had answers for the reasons why someone had seen fit to gift River with the scarcely imaginable abilities to be such an effective killer? She had no answers for River and only questions that they had all learned were dangerous to ask. Inara stared at the wall of the bare shuttle. River's words took her back to that room. The room where she had been so certain they were all going to die a horrific death.

The Cortex beeped indicating an open transmission. Inara smoothed back her hair, her hand slightly trembling. She entered the code for the Training House, taking the opportunity to clear her mind while she waited for a connection.

"Maybe I could go with you." River sat on the crate next to Inara, her hip scooting Inara over to make room. "To the Training House."

Inara turned away from the screen, looking tenderly at River. Spending her days dancing, painting, enjoying beautiful music and all the arts, River would blossom at the Training House. Inara had seen these things touch River's soul despite all the painstaking, meticulous work the fine Academy scientists had undertaken in their attempt to cure her of her every quality that made her human; robbing her of the woman she had once dreamed she'd become.

Tucking a stray tendril behind her ear, she softly said, "I can't do that, mei mei." Her smile was apologetic, helpless. "I wish I could."

"Can't endanger all the lovely, young Companions with bright shiny futures, can we?"

"River…" Even if Inara were able to make the offer, she knew River would not want to leave Serenity. _Why would anyone want to leave Serenity?_

The screen beeped again indicating an incoming transmission.

"Ní hǎo!" Inara wished her greeting didn't sound so forced.

"Well, ní hǎo, yourself!"

Cursing herself for not checking the incoming id tag, she nudged River further away, anxious for her face not to be seen. "Ms. Dae."

Sunny Dae smiled. Her black hair, much longer than it had been two months ago, was elaborately piled on her head in an intricate and expensive looking design. "Surprised? I'm not detecting a lot of missing me in your lovely face."

Inara gazed disinterestedly at the screen. "Captain Reynolds isn't here."

"Off earning my money, I hope." Sunny's eyes tried to discern where Inara was, attempting to gather as much information as the limited view would allow.

Inara shifted again, making sure her body blocked Sunny's view of River. "Would you like me to pass along a message?"

"He'll know the message just knowing I waved." Sunny's eyes returned to Inara. "But do let him know that my patience and his time are running out."

"He is well aware –"

Sunny's friendly expression vanished. "It's been almost two months and I haven't received as much as a ní hǎo from him. He's about to forfeit his collateral."

"Collateral?" The word slipped out before she could stop it. Her mind raced, quickly inventorying the precious few valuable items Mal owned. Other than guns and Serenity, she couldn't imagine what he could have possibly pledged as collateral.

"Collateral is customary in the lending business, sweetie." Sunny's hand went to her head, drawing attention to her new hairstyle. The woman fairly preened before Inara, wanting to show off. "Just so he's aware that this here is a courtesy call." She smiled again, but this smile didn't even attempt to convey warmth. "If I don't hear from him within the week, the next call will most definitely lack courtesy."

Inara nodded, her dread about what Mal was in for with this woman rising. "I'll let him know."

"You know, honey, I thought you would be long gone by now." Sunny favored Inara with a long, speculative look. "Is something interesting happening over there?"

"Excuse me but I have another wave coming in." Inara abruptly ended the transmission, taking a moment to compose herself before talking to Sheydra.

"I don't think you should have done that," River said in a sing song voice. "She has flying monkeys, you know."

Inara glanced curiously at River before touching the screen, opening the next wave.

* * * * * * * *

With an apologetic shrug, Simon draped his arm over Kaylee's shoulder. "Here I am, showing you yet another good time."

"I don't mind. It's good to be off Serenity for a bit." Her voice held a touch of guilt as if she was betraying her girl at the thought. "So…how did you show the ladies at home a good time?"

Pushing his discomfort with the question away, he looked down at the cracked, concrete sidewalk. "There weren't very many."

Kaylee grinned, elbowing him softly in the side. "No social life for Doctor Tam?"

"Some, I suppose." He tried to think back to his leisure life on Osiris, but thoughts of his work kept intruding. "I was busy with the hospital."

Kaylee nodded absently. "Wish we had time for the bathhouse."

She pointed toward a jaunty sign. Naked, sudsy people advertised, "Tubs by the Hour!" Simon repressed a shudder as he read the small print under the advertisement, "New Water Extra." Not wanting to dwell on what exactly that meant, he tugged at Kaylee to keep moving.

They strolled further until they passed a decrepit looking adobe shack. Simon glared at it as he caught a whiff of the unmistakable odor of vomit and urine.

"I see they have a doctor slash veterinarian," he observed, utterly appalled when he read the sign that barely hung over the door.

Kaylee giggled. "And, look! He does dental work, too! Fancy having your teeth cleaned?"

The squat building looked like the last one fit for proper medical treatment. "I can't even think of an appropriate response to…this." He shook his head, finding it difficult to shake the shock at the medical conditions of the so-called doctor's office.

"You needin' the doc?" A voice behind them drawled lazily.

They turned around to see a man studying them. Standing authoritatively with his arms folded, the man exuded an air of self importance. He was older, bordering on seventy. Several days worth of gray stubble littered his jaw giving him a grizzled appearance. He gazed at them as if he had the right to know all their business.

"No, sir. We're just lookin'." Kaylee squeezed Simon's hand.

The man continued to stare at them, waiting for some explanation on their part.

"We're just passing through on our way to…Robert's Town." Kaylee explained.

"Came up through the badlands, didja?"

"That we did. Awful lonesome out there."

"Ain't it, though?" He spat on the ground, the amber liquid landing near Simon's foot. "What takes you to Robert's?" He studied Simon. "Lookin' fer work in the mines?"

"Maybe." Kaylee smiled.

Simon glanced at her, admiring her coolness, her easy charm. Too bad Simon was thwarting her charm with this guy, though. The man glared at Simon, suspicion clouding his eyes. "Well, I figgered ya'll was out-of-towners. Know all the locals around here."

Simon glanced around taking in the empty street, thinking of the barren wasteland that surrounded the town. This place has locals? Local what?

As if he guessed Simon's thoughts, the man explained, "Town's the only one for about a thousand square miles. Mines ain't far off and when the miners come in, things pick up a bit." He gave them a long look as if he expected them to do something wrong. "Pick up in not always the best way." He stood a little straighter puffing out his chest, his hands slid over his belt, his coat opening to reveal a shiny star. "We don't like loiterers here."

Simon's manner instantly became more respectful. "We're just walking around."

"Got a destination, have you?"

"Not really."

"Best settle on one. Like I said, loitering ain't tolerated." He walked away, calling out, "Nor jaywalking!" Cackling at his own joke the man walked into the Sheriff's office across the street.

"Well, that's not very friendly," Kaylee said.

* * * * * * * *

River lay on the cot listening to Inara's conversation with Sheydra. Or, rather, watching. Words were being said, pleasantries exchanged but there was far more to their communication than met the ear. Changing positions on the cot to better see, River gazed at the beautiful woman on the screen. She looked like a wise fairy princess; her petal pink dress draped elegantly across her shoulders, emphasizing Sheydra's perfect posture.

"I told you not to worry."

River detected the slightest note of impatience in Inara's voice. Apparently, this was not the first time she'd said these same words to the enchanting woman on the screen.

"I know." Sheydra sighed, tilting her head looking intently at Inara. "It's just…you've been gone a long time. You can't just disappear for months on end and expect people not to notice."

"I promised myself to stay until they are back on their feet. It's taking longer than I anticipated for things to get sorted out here. But…things…are being attended to and I feel more comfortable…leaving."

"What sort of things?" Sheydra asked with a deceptively casual look.

"Just business things," Inara replied.

"Your business?"

Inara glanced quickly back at River. "I haven't---"

"Oh, I know you haven't." The casual look became even more studiously casual. "Which is why I wanted to inquire about your…" Sheydra's face took on a subtle but unmistakably insinuating expression.

At that, River rose from the cot, no longer content to sit back and watch the exchange one sided. Creeping closer, she positioned herself so she could see both women.

"He's not my…" Inara's face assumed the same expression.

Sheydra's eyebrow raised in disbelief. "Please don't be offended, but I can't help but worry that your circumstance is perhaps preventing you from thinking clearly. That you are under some kind of, well..." Sheydra hesitated, then went on, love and determination in her expression "_thrall_."

Inara laughed unexpectedly. "Are you suggesting Malcolm Reynolds is using his _wiles_ to compromise my better judgment and keep me here?"

"It's the general consensus. Not that we've been gossiping, dear, but we can't stay disinterested observers when someone we love may be in danger."

"I'm not in any danger."

"Not even the interesting kind?"

"No."

"No…" Sheydra paused, her eyes flitting over River who had moved into view. "…torridness?"

"None whatsoever." Inara answered in her firmest voice.

"Then what are you doing there, Inara?" Sheydra's attempt at coy interrogation ceased. "I'm concerned. We're all concerned."

"Sheydra - you were worried that I was having...torridness with him, and now you're worried that I'm not?"

"I can discern what you mean by torridness," River piped in. "Also, it's not even a word."

Sheydra didn't appear to have noticed River's interjection. "Need I remind you of the manner in which you left?"

"That wasn't his fault."

"Dearest, it's only natural to look for the best in the man once you've..."

"Believe me, there are plenty of things that I will blame him for but not that."

"If you say so."

"And there is no once I've…" Inara reminded her.

"Inara, you are, Buddha knows where, on a ship that very recently incurred the wrath of an Operative." Sheydra's eyes widened imperceptibly, revealing her distress. "An Operative, Inara!"

"That…situation is taken care of."

Sheydra's look was disbelieving.

"Sheydra, I'm fine," Inara insisted.

"You need to make a decision, Inara. Either stay or go." Sheydra gazed serenely at Inara, giving her friend time to think before continuing. "We just wonder what's keeping you on that ship?"

River moved closer to Inara, wanting to remind her of her presence. Inara smiled at her before addressing Sheydra. "They need me."

Sheydra was quiet for a moment. Her eyes searched the empty shuttle before finally resting on River. She, too, gave River a small smile before turning her attention back to Inara. Her smile, River noted, held a touch of sadness. "But what do you need, my dear? What about your life?"

River's attention transferred from the Fairy Princess to the lost girl trying to make her way home. Again, Inara met River's concerned gaze, a flash of regret appearing in her eyes.

"Sheydra, despite what the gossips may say, I am perfectly aware of what I need. As I said before, Captain Reynolds and his crew are getting back on their feet. I should be back at the Training House within a week."

Instead of looking satisfied, Sheydra looked guilty.

"What is it?" Inara's voice was deceptively calm.

"I didn't want to say anything until you were back but I feel treacherous not speaking more frankly."

"What?"

"Oh, Inara, I wanted to keep it open for you but… I had to fill your position last month." Sheydra gazed steadily at Inara, sorrow shining in her eyes.

River surmised that this new woman wouldn't have the Training House disrupted by military intervention. Flash bombs, Operatives, shooting… Inara plucked out of danger by the Captain. Saved from death, River was certain. Clenching her fists, a wave of impotent anger swept over her as she thought about how many more ways people she loved would suffer for her.

"Oh." Inara didn't look surprised. Disappointed but not surprised. River took that to be the bestest sign.

"The Guild sent a lovely woman from House Okuni on Ariel," Sheydra fretfully explained. "She's recently retired and the novices love her."

"It's alright, Sheydra. Really."

"Inara, kàn guān, I'm afraid there is another matter you need to know about." Sheydra straightened, seeming more confident in her next news. "Minami has been waving me on a weekly basis. I think she's feeling some pressure to locate you and persuade you to return home."

"Pressure?"

River cringed at the worry in Inara's tone, knowing that she was the cause of it.

Sheydra shook her head, allaying Inara's fears. "Pressure in the sense of the responsibility that every House Priestess feels for her daughters." Sheydra's voice held a note of chastisement. She looked steadily at Inara before adding, "And pressure from your aunt."

Taking a moment to digest that bit of information, Inara remained silent. River pried a little, curious about Inara's aunt. Family. Deciding she didn't like this news of other family, River focused, trying with all her power to lift the curtain of Inara's mind but she only succeeded in gleaning an image of an older, lovely woman who looked remarkably like Inara before the image was swept away.

"Sihnon is too far to get a good signal from here." Inara's tone was all cordial business but River strongly suspected there was much more to this news about an aunt. "Would you wave Minami and let her know I'm fine? That I'll contact her as soon as I am able?"

"Of course." Sheydra looked closely at Inara, also seeming to notice that Inara didn't mention the mysterious aunt.

"I must go now, Sheydra. Please don't worry about me."

"Inara, your room is still yours. You may stay as long as you wish. Please don't take this as a…reason not to come back."

"I'll wave you soon." Inara smiled at Sheydra, showing she wasn't angry. "Cí xíng, Sheydra."

Switching off the Cortex, Inara stared at the blank screen.

"I'm sorry you lost your job." It didn't occur to River to attempt to sound sincere.

"It's not wholly unexpected." Inara sighed, turning to face River.

"That wasn't very nice of her. Giving your job away." River sat next to Inara unable to contain her glee.

"She does have a Training House to manage."

"Still…" But River couldn't think of anything of comfort to say because this was the best news for her. Taking Inara's hand, River rested her head on her shoulder feeling very content. "So, now you're staying. Home. You don't even need to click your heels."

When Inara didn't answer, River looked up into Inara's eyes and pretended to see happiness.

* * * * * * * *

Zoë paused outside Nick's Café eyeing a litter of dead insects. The red sign, the only real color she had seen in the town, acted as an advertisement but also as a bug killer. Jayne, uninterested in the ground, stepped on the dead bugs, opening the door for her.

"Buy you a drink, Zo?" Jayne asked.

Zoë nodded, stepping into the dark bar. After her eyes became accustomed to the darkness, she scanned the crowd finding that they looked exactly like every other group of bar patrons that frequented a tavern on a sunny Tuesday afternoon. Shiftless and lazy.

Finding them a table near the back of the room, she walked over to it avoiding the curious glances that followed her progress. As soon as she sat down, she saw that one of the older fellows at another table looked like he was angling to approach her. She threw him a stony stare which had him hurriedly sitting back in his chair.

"And you thought this was a falutin' coffee place." Jayne slid a beer in front of her.

"Never again will I underestimate your ability to suss out a tavern," she said, taking a sip of the cold beer.

"It's a gift," Jayne confided. Tilting his chair back, Jayne sighed a contented sigh. "Good to be back in business, ain't it?"

"That it is."

Settling in, she observed the crowd of young rowdies who were gathered around the bar. Feeling their eyes on her, she turned her attention to walls pitifully barren of any adornment. But her mood was far less morose and even the raucous jokes she knew were being told about her failed to crush her good spirits.

"Hope we get a fight outta this," Jayne said. "Not a serious fight, mind you, but I ain't averse to exchanging fisticuffs with a fellow."

She half-heartedly listened as Jayne babbled. His voice low as he made fun of the locals. Zoë smiled very pleased that with everything that had happened Jayne was still Jayne.

A shaft of sunlight filtered in followed by Simon and Kaylee. Blinking at the darkness of the bar, they looked about the room until they found Jayne and Zoë.

"Ain't we lucky, Zoë?" Jayne exclaimed as they sat down. "They decided to join us after all."

"Stow it, Jayne," Zoë's tone was gruff, her good humor had dimmed a little.

"Town ain't big on loiterin'," Kaylee explained. "Figured it best we wait here with you."

Everyone at the table was silent and the feeling was uncomfortable until Mal came in. Sitting at the last empty seat, he looked happier than Zoë had seen him in a long while.

"We're all set. Meet's just after sundown."

"Sweet Moses Supposes! That's good news!"

Zoë grinned at Jayne's exuberance. It had been a disturbingly long time since they had a good opportunity for coin. Forgetting about her antipathy, she leaned in to get the details, her relief at finding work palpable.

"Need to head back to Serenity to get prepped," Mal explained. "Meet's tricky to get to but Levon, our guy, will wave us with specifics on the gettin' there. He reckons it'll take about an hour in the shuttle."

Zoë felt Mal's excitement, but she quickly noticed that he avoided her gaze.

"Kaylee, make sure Shuttle One's set to go and ready for cargo. The cargo may be on the heavy side so make any adjustments that are necessary."

"How heavy Cap'n?"

Mal shrugged. "Dunno. Pieces of heavy is what it is."

"If it's so heavy, why don't we take Serenity?" Simon asked.

It was something Zoë had been pondering but the fact that Simon uttered something she was thinking irritated her. She sat back in her chair and glared at him.

"When we got a question on how to spend our days doin' nothin', we'll ask you," Jayne said. "Ain't none of your concern no how."

Kaylee looked angrily between the three of them but neither Mal nor Zoë admonished Jayne.

"I think I'll just go…check on the mule." Simon avoided everyone's eyes as he quickly rose from the table and left the bar.

"Ain't a need for you all to be so gorramn mean!" Kaylee glared at each of them before rising in a huff, following Simon outside.

"Touchy, ain't they?" Jayne laughed as if he'd made a fine joke.

"Give it a rest, Jayne," Mal said.

"Aggravates me, is all."

"Channel that sentiment elsewhere. Job comin' up ain't gonna be all ease."

"Test of brawn is in order?"

Mal nodded. "Let's just say we ain't the first crew been hired to get this stuff off. Not the fourth neither."

"A challenge!" Jayne exclaimed, banging his fist on the table in excitement.

"Our contact's got a touch of trouble hence the extra out-of-the-wayness."

"What kind of trouble?" Zoë asked.

"Rival outfit been angling to make a play. Levon's covering his end best he can but…," he glanced at Jayne. "Our brawn is the reason we've been hired. Dong ma?"

They looked at each other, grinning with relief at having a paying job.

Jayne downed the last of his beer. "So, uh, Mal, why ain't we takin' the ship?" He asked the question sheepishly. "We take the shuttle then have to unload it our own selves onto Serenity. Wouldn't—"

"Got no option to take Serenity herself so do what you can." He pointedly kept his eye on Jayne.

Zoë's good humor vanished just as abruptly as it had surfaced. Staring at her full beer; her eyes focused on the few remaining bubbles. Again with the pilot problem…or lack thereof. The sound of Mal and Jayne's chatter seemed far away. Transfixed, she watched until the last of the suds popped out of existence. A fresh wave of realization struck her. _He ain't coming back._

Needing to get away, Zoë mumbled something, hardly aware that a sound was coming from her mouth. She walked to the bar, keeping her gaze firmly fixed on her destination. She felt like she was walking through a tunnel, like she was in a dream and she was outside herself watching. Her eyes flickered over to the kid who kept eyeing her. He had the look of spoiled privilege with a generous helping of the arrogance of new manhood.

She waited at the bar, not only for the bartender. As she expected, the young man approached. Unjustifiably confident with his too fancy but tacky clothes, he sidled up to her, showing off for his buddies.

"Don't get many fine ladies such as yourself in these parts."

Zoë didn't look at him.

"My daddy is Young Faron. Mean anything to you?"

"Not a thing." Her fingers gripped the bar. "Best you run along, little Young Faron," she said softly. If the green kid had any sense, which she knew he did not, he would have heard the warning.

"Hey!" He leaned closer, utterly assured of his status as local heartthrob. "Just trying to make your acquaintance, lambytoes."

She stood frozen for a few seconds unable to believe the words that fell from this shǎ dàn's mouth. _What did he just say to me?_ Zoë's simmering rage boiled. The kid had said exactly the wrong thing for him but the right thing for her. _What did he just gorramn say to me?_ Fury pulsing through her, she stared fixedly in the mirror behind the bar seeing Jayne and Mal talked amongst themselves, oblivious of the storm brewing.

Grabbing his shirt, she roughly shoved the dandy's back hard against the metal pole that lined the bar. His blue eyes widened in pain before reflexively closing as her fist smashed square into his nose. The feel of bone and blood was a welcome one but Zoë was not satisfied. Knowing she had little time before his friends joined in, Zoë rapidly delivered another blow to his pretty face.

Futilely, the kid raised his hands to protect his face, but two more hard-hitting punches and his hands sagged down to his side. He slumped to the ground. Still holding his shirt, she lifted his body only to slam it hard against the concrete floor.

"Sorry…" he gurgled, weakly holding up a hand. Blood dribbled from his mouth and nose, tears from his eyes. Zoë paid him no mind, couldn't hardly see him through the gray haze that encompassed her.

She hit him once more before someone grabbed her from behind. Roughly hauling her up, the man held her while another hit her in the abdomen. She lost her breath for a moment before glaring up at one of the kid's cronies. The man came closer to hit her again, Zoë kicked his kneecap. He fell down, howling in pain. She grabbed the other's man hair and pulled hard. His grunt of surprised pain echoed in her ear. She elbowed him in the stomach until he let go.

"Get the gorramn law!" The bartender yelled out. "Get the gorramn law!"

Backing up against the bar, she realized that she was surrounded by the kid's friends.

"Zoë!" Mal anxiously called to her. He was trying to get to her but she didn't want him to.

Squaring her shoulders, she struck out at anyone who dared get close to her. Furious adrenaline powered her, giving her the strength to deliver and receive pain. Pain. The skin on her cheekbone split, she tasted blood in her mouth. She spat blood and saliva at whoever had delivered the blows. Her only connection with reality was the physical sensations. Pain.

She heard another grunt, familiar this time. Jayne was getting through, coming closer to her.

"Break it up!" Someone cried out. "This is your only warning!"

The words were followed by a loud pop. Zoë heard the sound of a heavy body falling to the floor. Jayne.

"Break it up, gorrammit!" Another pop sounded, close enough to get her attention. She looked up in time to see Mal fall.

Finally snapping her out of her stupor, she raised her hands in surrender. An old man with a star on his chest stalked angrily to her. Turning her around, he cuffed her hands behind her back. The weight of the metal against her wrists signaled a return to reality and Zoë bitterly realized what had just happened. What she had just done.

"Woman, you are hereby bound by law…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Somewhere Down the Crazy River, chapter 3**

Such was her ire with certain members of the crew that if that lousy bar with the deceiving name of Nick's Café had had a decent door, Kaylee would have slammed it shut on her way out. _Nobody treats my boyfriend like he's a gorramn leech._ Kicking a stone, she tromped over to the mule where Simon sat in the front passenger seat glaring at the "medical" building that so offended him.

"They better get happier after this job or I swear…" Everyone thought she was little Miss Perky Lou all the time but if they kept acting like jackasses, they'd see a whole other side of Kaylee; the side that had inspired genuine fear in her little brothers.

"Just who do they think they are?" Crossing her arms, she glared at Simon, so angry on his behalf. "It'd serve them right, one of them gettin' hurt…" Appalled, her fingers flew to her mouth, trying to take back her careless words.

Simon grinned. "That's okay. Just awhile ago I was wishing a broken leg on Jayne." Taking her hands, he pulled her to him. "But then I realized his mouth would still be working."

Delighted at his uncharitable thoughts, Kaylee wound her arms around his neck. "Can't you, Dr. Three Percent, do somethin' 'bout that?" She smiled coyly, beckoning him to kiss her. When he did, she settled between his knees for a long kiss, humming as they partook of a little steetside necking. She was impressed that Simon was game for such a public display. She, herself, greatly enjoyed public kissing. Liked it even more as it turned to public tonguey kissing.

Until…Simon pulled away. Kaylee was about to playfully thump him on the head when she saw his alarmed expression. Turning, she watched, her dread rising, as three men ran from the Sheriff's office toward Nick's Café.

"You don't think?" Simon asked.

"Course not." But Kaylee wasn't confident. The way their luck had been as of late…

The barroom door banged open again, people spilled out onto the street, talking and gesturing angrily to each other. The crowd parted, allowing four men carrying an unconscious man to get through. Kaylee tensed. She knew that great big hulking man that required the combined effort of all four men. Her heart sunk and her anger flared. "That gorramn Jayne! Knew he was stupid as a tick but this? He's bent on messin' up everything for us!"

Kaylee started to go find the Captain and Zoë but stopped as she saw another man being carried out. This man required only two but the brown coat that dragged on the dusty road screamed Captain! Shaking her head, she looked helplessly at Simon.

Sliding out of the mule, he stood behind her. "Oh, no. Oh, no, no no."

"Stay here, Simon!" Kaylee rushed toward the bar just as Zoë emerged. Blood oozed from her nose and mouth. Her hair was disheveled, her hands shackled behind her back.

"Zoë!" Kaylee called out jogging alongside the men who roughly led Zoë to the jail. "Zoë! What happened?" Zoë didn't look at her but kept her gaze straight in front of her. Needing Zoë's attention, Kaylee tried to get closer but the lawman she had run into earlier pushed her aside.

"No visitors 'til she's bound proper." His grip tightened on Zoë, pulling her along.

"What for?"

"Out of the way, missy. What'd I tell you 'bout loiterin'?"

Kaylee stopped outside the jail. Several men who followed the lawman inside bumped her rudely. Undaunted, she started inside but someone grabbed her arm.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Simon looked worriedly at the jail.

"We have to do somethin'!" Shrugging him off, she walked into the building. The small office was crowded, the brawlers standing around looking pained and sheepish. She couldn't walk further into the room and had to be content to squish up against the wall.

Her eyes immediately found Zoë and her heart nearly broke. On a wooden chair next to the desk, Zoë sat alone. Her eyes were steely but Kaylee could see something that looked suspiciously like…desperation. Wanting to get to her, Kaylee elbowed her way through the crowd. "Zoë!" But Zoë couldn't hear, the noise in the small room had grown chaotically loud as everyone began shouting explanations.

"That woman!" "…went off on him…" "Crazy is what she is!"

"Shut up!" The lawman hollered, slamming Zoë's Mare's Leg on his desk.

Everyone in the room slowly shushed, except for one big man standing next to Kaylee.

"Wang, what the hell we gotta come in for? Clear as day that she started it! Look at Little Bill there."

Kaylee looked around until saw a young man sitting on the floor, slumped against the wall. His face was hidden behind a bloody towel and Kaylee knew it would be a solid mess underneath it. Someone tending to him shouted, "Gorramn nose is broke!" This news prompted the man standing next to Kaylee to hurl himself at Zoë.

Zoë rose so quickly her chair fell over backward. Even with her hands still shackled behind her back, Zoë's stance was menacing, the look in her eye wild and challenging. Bewildered and frightened, Kaylee shrank back against the wall.

"Settle down, the lot of you!" Wang yelled. Grabbing a hold of the man who had made to attack Zoë he shoved him against the wall. "One more peep outta ya and I'm lockin' you up as well."

Wang looked disgustedly around the room. "Everybody out now! If any tarry, you'll be bound!"

"But—" Kaylee said.

"Now!" Wang glared at her. "I'm countin' ta 10. One…"

With a last helpless glance at Zoë, Kaylee followed the crowd out of the office. As she burst outside, she grabbed Simon's hand pulling him into a run behind her.

"What are we going to do?" Simon asked when they reached the mule.

"We're gettin' Inara is what we're doing." She jumped into the driver's seat, angrily reving the engine far more than she should have. Simon barely had time to sit down before she gunned it.

* * * * * * * *

Inara swept into the sheriff's office looking as fine as she could make herself on the mad dash from Serenity. An older man looked up from his desk at her entrance. At the sight of her, his pen dropped on top of a stack of forms.

"Are ya lost, miss?" he asked, blinking in confusion.

Inara noted the star on his chest and smiled. In the seconds since she entered the room her calculating gaze took in every detail of the man. His clothes were clean and pressed, a well worn ring adorned the fourth finger on his left hand. From what Kaylee had told her, this man was a stickler for the law. Conclusion: long married man with, by the looks of the picture on his desk, grandchildren. Enchanting seductress was not the role for this man.

"No, I'm not lost but I do have a small problem I'm hoping you could help me with." Her smile was sweet, innocent; the smile a daughter would bestow on a much loved father.

He rose, his chest puffing out in importance. "That's what I'm here for, Miss…?"

"Rodriguez. Monica Rodriguez." Inara smiled again, modestly lowering her eyes. "We're travelling through your part of the world on…" She paused, meekly nibbling her lower lip as if struck by a wave of bashfulness. "…on a humanitarian mission."

"That so?"

"Yes, we are reuniting some children with their parents that were thought to be lost in the war." Her voice trailed off, sadness clouding her eyes.

He gave her an understanding smile. "Heard of many that got displaced. It's good work you're doin'."

"Thank you." Inara was a picture of modesty. "It is gratifying to be able to right wrongs that have afflicted the innocent."

"What do you need from me?"

"Well, some members of our crew recently…were engaged in an altercation…"

He frowned, a spark of suspicion flaring in his eyes. "You mean the lot that rabble roused at Nick's?"

Taking a deep breath, Inara went out on a limb relying on the fact that most Rim citizens were sympathetic to the Browncoat cause. "Unfortunately, yes. Two of them are…were…Independents and …well, you must know how challenging life can be for them."

"Ain't no 'Liance folk here to egg them on."

"Oh, no! It's just that…it's difficult for them. I felt it was my duty to aid these…" her voice dropped to a confidential whisper "…heroes the best I can."

Inara didn't miss the slight nod of approval from the man. Her eyes flitted over him again, noting the homemade cross that peeked up from below his collar.

"I believe the Lord helps those that help themselves and they just need a little nudge in the right direction." She stepped closer and even though they were the same height, she managed to appear as if she was looking up at him. "An opportunity to get back on their feet which is why I employed them in the first place."

"That's rightly kindly of you Miss Rodriguez. They got the short end of the stick that's for sure. Real sorry for them and for them kids but the law is the law."

She nodded quickly, her eyes downcast. "I really do hate to impose and I wouldn't dream of begging for such a kindness if it weren't really important." Taking a deep breath, she looked into his eyes, her own bright with unshed tears. "But one of the parents, I fear, doesn't have long to live and time is of the essence."

He patted her arm in consolation. "Honey, that's a sad tale to be sure but I ain't got no authority to let them go. You'll have to take that up with the sheriff."

Inara's eyes cleared instantly. "You're not the sheriff?"

"That would be me."

Inara turned to see the speaker and her heart sank as she met the steady, amused gaze of the woman who was clearly in charge here. Tall and lithe, the formidable woman's gray and black hair was cut very short, cropped against her head. She appeared aged but not weak. She wore no gun, but stood confidently as if she had no need for weapons to clarify her position in the community.

Inara fought the sigh welling within her as she realized the woman reminded her of Zoë. This wasn't going to be an easy sell and she had already backed herself into a corner with a sad sack story that she strongly suspected would not work on this woman who appeared to have a low tolerance for nonsense.

"_Deputy_ Wang was just filling out their paperwork before you interrupted him with your…touching story."

"Oh, yes, Sheriff…?"

"Alavega. Dody Alavega." The woman approached, taking Inara's hand in a firm grip, shaking it vigorously. "Don't get many ladies such as yourself in these parts."

"I was just telling…Deputy Wang that we had to stop for repairs on our way to ---"

"Delivering orphans? Or was it picking them up?"

"We were---"

"Don't matter what you were doing," Alavega interrupted, dropping Inara's hand. "What matters is that I have no lenience for strangers causing a ruckus in my town."

Inara's mind raced trying to find an angle to sway this woman. She was coming up with nothing. "I'm sure it was an accident," she offered, cringing slightly at the lameness of her excuse.

Alavega's eyes narrowed. "Your people accidentally assault others on a regular basis, do they?"

"Well, no. There must have been some sort of provocation."

The sheriff crossed her arms, looking down at Inara. Inara refused to give in to temptation to avert her eyes from the knowing stare.

"What do they do for your…operation?" Alavega asked.

"They are my pilot and co-pilot," Inara said. "And cook."

"Feel a need to arm your pilots, do ya? And your cook?"

"You know how it is…strangers in a strange land. One can never be certain what to expect." Inara shrugged, looking helplessly at the deputy who still looked completely taken in by her. The sheriff, however, did not. "It's really very important that we get going. We have …." The orphan story began sounding stupider and stupider. Inara shed her pretense. "Business that needs our immediate attention."

"And what kind of business would that be?"

Inara met the sheriff's unblinking but still amused gaze and decided she needed to keep as close to the truth as possible. "Just a cargo exchange."

"Cargo?" The woman's amusement vanished. "All pickups are run through Robert's Town. And there are no deliveries scheduled until next week."

"The exchange isn't here. We were just passing through. Repairs—"

"Are you selling orphans?"

"No!"

Alavega's grin was cynical. "Yeah, okay, I get it. Town's my jurisdiction and that's enough to keep me busy so my eye is blind to some of the other…happenings."

And there was the opening Inara was looking for. "Maybe we could work out something."

* * * * * * * *

Simon and River waited anxiously. Actually, Simon was far more anxious than River who looked completely unconcerned by the situation. They sat outside Serenity. Simon kept his gaze on the horizon. River looked up at the sky.

"I see a…a…" she squinted. "…I think I see a giraffe. Yes, that is a giraffe. Her name is Miss Giraffe."

Simon glanced at her, alarmed that she was hallucinating.

"The clouds." River gave him her patented disgusted look.

"Oh, right." But his gaze returned to the horizon.

"You should have taken me to town."

"Yes because you would never get in a bar fight."

She looked at him, shocked and angry until she saw his grin.

Simon laughed. "I'm not the only easy mark," he told her, patting her hand.

She smiled back. "Did you have a nice time?"

Simon studied her carefully, seeing her olive branch. The fact that she was offering him one pleased him. While he regretted his sharp words to her, he didn't regret his desire to have a little…grown up time.

"We did. Until…"

"Until it all went to hell. We shouldn't be surprised," River said. "But I'm confident Inara will free them. She's very talented with people, you know."

"So I've heard."

"Except the Captain, of course."

"Of course."

They grinned at each other until River affected a pretty pout.

"I'm still mad at you."

Simon assumed a nonchalant yet pouty look of his own. "Maybe I'm still mad at you."

"Really?"

Simon quelled a smile at her perplexed look. His gaze returned to the empty horizon. "Maybe more like irritated."

"Irritated?"

"Aggravated."

"Aggravated?"

"Ok. Maybe irked."

"But you love me even though I irritate, aggravate and irk you."

He looked tenderly at her before responding. "I always have, River."

"A wave!" She jumped up, running inside Serenity.

"Wait! Don't…" He called after her. Rushing up the stairs, he reached the bridge in time to find her answering the hail. Pushing her out of the way, Simon greeted the caller.

"This is Ser---" he stopped, unsure of the proper protocol for answering Serenity's waves. "May I ask who is calling?"

The face that appeared on the screen looked at Simon in surprise. A sneer soon appeared over his features. "May I ask who the hell are you?"

"I'm…uh...on Captain Reynolds crew."

"Where's Reynolds?"

"He's away for the moment."

"Away? He's expectin' my gorramn wave!"

"Yes, well, he's busy preparing for the job."

That explanation seemed to pacify the man. "Yeah, okay. I got the coordinates for the meet. Transmitting now."

A brief flurry of numbers appeared on the bottom of the screen soon replaced by a map with a flashing dot. "Okay. We've got it."

"Meet's at dusk. Prefer the light of day for this job so don't be late."

"Uh…" While Simon preferred to be confident that Inara would succeed in springing them, he was always the realist. "Is it possible to reschedule our appointment?"

"Reschedule?" The man looked thunderstruck at the very idea. "Things are in motion, greenhorn. In motion. You know the effort we went to set this up? Reschedule! You better be jokin'."

Simon looked at the man steadily. "I just meant what time is dusk around here?"

"Oh. Sevenish local time. Take you 'bout an hour to get there from where you are."

Nodding, Simon said, "He'll be there."

"He better or there'll be trouble." With a last sneer to Simon, the man signed off.

"Isn't there always?" Simon asked the now blank screen.

River put her hand on Simon's shoulder. "I'm hungry."

* * * * * * * *

"Tell me something you need and I'm sure we can fulfill that for you," Inara said smiling confidently at the Sheriff.

Alavega stared at Inara for a moment before bursting out laughing. "Oh, honey, I'm sure you are used to getting what you want but not today." Her laughter faded. "Not with me."

Inara's smile vanished. "There must be something we can do to work this out."

"There is. Your…employees…will just have to stay put until the magistrate can see them."

"When will that be?"

Alavega shrugged. "He's on a hunting trip. When he returns depends on what he bags."

The door banged open. A well-dressed gentleman sauntered inside, glaring at Sheriff Alavega.

"Alavega, what the hell are you gonna do about ----" He stopped abruptly when his eyes discovered Inara. His confrontational demeanor instantly changed to one of masculine interest. "Well, hello! What have we here?"

"She's just leaving," Alavega said.

Ignoring her, the man studied Inara. His eyes were warm, curious, and predatory. Inara smiled at him. Maybe there still was a chance. The man reeked local power. Enchanting Seductress would work quite well with this man. "Hello, there."

"I am Young Faron. And who might you be?"

"Friend to the woman that smashed your kid's face."

Instead of responding to the Sheriff the man approached Inara. "Oh, I have a hard time believing that…"

"Unfortunately, it's true. My name is…Monica."

"Well, Monica, I wouldn't worry too much about my boy." Faron took her hand, placing a lingering kiss on her soft skin. "Between you and me he could use a good thunk now and then. Makes him more of a…man."

"More'n just a thunk, Young," Alavega said.

Still holding her hand, he took a step closer to Inara. "I'm sure this is all a dreadful misunderstanding. Perhaps you would care to discuss this situation further? Dine with me this evening? Not in this town, of course." He looked dismissively at the Sheriff. "I have a hacienda not too far from here. With a cook who makes the best Strogonoff this side of Verbena."

Inara met his smile with a seductive one of her own. From the corner of her eye she could see the confusion on the deputy's face. Ignoring the twinge of guilt, she squeezed Young's hand. "That sounds delightful but I'm afraid with my employees incarcerated I won't be able to attend."

He put his hand over his heart as if her words pained his him greatly. "Nonsense! This matter can be cleared up---"

"No, Young, it can't." Alavega removed Inara's hand from his grasp. Standing between him and Inara she looked him in the eye. "You might be the richest man in these parts but that don't give you leave to circumvent the law."

He glared at her. "My son will not press charges."

"Ain't up to him. Nor you." Alavega smiled triumphantly. "And, by and by, have you seen him? Like I said, boy wasn't just thunked. He's been pounded and I mean for the perpetrator to fill her sentence."

"Which is what exactly?" Inara asked.

Alavega shrugged, still staring at Young. "Depends on what the magistrate says."

"What about bail?"

"Allow me to take care of that for you." Young moved to grasp her hand again but Inara moved away from him.

"Bail'll be up to the magistrate." Alavega continued glaring at Faron.

"Who is unavailable," Inara stated.

"That's the way it is, sweetie."

Faron smiled, trying to get Inara's attention again. "Since you'll be here awhile, how about that dinner?"

Giving him a dismissive look, Inara craned her neck as delicately as possible hoping for a glimpse of Mal, Jayne or Zoë but she couldn't see beyond the door to the jail cells she suspected were in the back.

"May I see them?"

"No. Visiting hours are over."

"Do they need medical assistance?"

"They'll heal."

"I don't understand why they are the only ones still in jail."

"When the magistrate comes, the whole lot'll come in. Reason the others aren't our guests is that I know ever last one of those little pr---" she glanced at Young. "those young men. And I know they won't skip town." She turned to Inara. "But I don't know her and them. Got it?"

She gently pushed Inara toward the door. "No need to stop by, they'll be along when they can." With a distracted smile, Sheriff Alavega closed the door in Inara's face.

* * * * * * * *

Simon and River looked through the woefully bare pantry. The main offering consisted of many cans of beets. River bit her lip, fear rising in her. This wasn't how she wanted her family to be. Desperate and living on beets. She hated beets, purple juice and squishy food.

"No beets," she said.

Simon held up his hand. "I know. I know."

He opened a few more bins finally locating a snack bar. Looking at the packaging, he handed it to her with an apologetic shrug. A Fruity-Oaty bar.

"The octopus is not mandatory," River said tearing open the wrapper.

Simon leaned against the counter watching her eat. "What does that mean exactly?"

River thought about the question as she ate. Was she the octopus? As she fought the Reavers, she was very much like an octopus. Her two arms had turned to eight. Or was it six plus her legs? But if she was the octopus why wasn't she mandatory?

Swallowing the last of the bar, River glanced down at her chest. "I'm not bursting out of my blouse." Wadding up the wrapper, she defiantly tossed it into the empty food bin.

Frowning at her, Simon retrieved the trash. "We don't do that. Ever." He opened the trash compartment dropping the wrapper in. "That's Jayne's job."

As he slammed the door shut, they heard the sound of the mule entering the cargo bay. Rushing down to the hold, they were disappointed to see only Kaylee and Inara.

"No luck." Kaylee said, hopping out of the mule.

River wandered over the open cargo doors. Looking up at the sky, she said, "Miss Giraffe's neck floated away."

"Gāi sǐ!" Simon said. "What about bail?"

"Can't!" Kaylee shook her head. "Cap'n don't believe in bail. Get popped either break out or do your time. Don't pay 'em nothin'."

"In this instance, he may just have to forgo that---"

"No, really, Simon. We got money for the job is all. Spend money on bail and we're short. Short ain't good in these situations."

"Bail isn't even an option at this juncture" Inara said.

River watched the body of the giraffe stretch before completely disintegrating. Turning back, she looked at the worried faces of Simon, Inara and Kaylee. They stood silently in the hold looking at each other helplessly.

"Are we contemplating breaking them out?" Simon finally asked.

"No, we're not," Inara said.

"This is bad," Simon stated.

"Could be worse," Kaylee said trying for a hopeful smile.

"You're right," River agreed excitedly. "We could be chained in a hole with tentacles connected to our veins to keep us alive. Our enemies could keep us bound, our ears plugged up with chewing gum, our eyes covered by beets. We wouldn't be able to see or hear anything just feel ----"

"Thank you, River." Simon walked away from them, his head down as if deep in thought.

"We could be dead," River said.

"River!" Inara and Kaylee both exclaimed.

"It's true. That's the worst---"

"I can get money," Inara said. "Maybe we could sneak it in Mal's bunk and make it seem like he forgot it."

"Who forgets money?" Kaylee looked doubtfully at Inara.

River watched Simon walk slowly around the hold, his hand massaging his forehead. She knew that look, Simon was doing serious thinking. After a few minutes, he looked up at River, smiling at her before approaching Kaylee and Inara. "Excuse me," Simon said.

Kaylee and Inara continued to debate how to make money mysteriously appear.

"Excuse me," Simon repeated a little louder. When they finally stopped talking, he said, "We have two options. Break them out or go on the job."

"We can't break them out," Inara said. "That's just…not possible."

"I agree." He looked at each of them before speaking again. "So, that leaves the job."

Kaylee and Inara stared at him blankly, not comprehending what he was suggesting.

"I'll go to the meet." Simon said quietly.

His offer was met with stunned silence before Inara and Kaylee began speaking at once. "No!" "Simon, have you lost your mind?" "That's jīng shén cuò luàn!"

"We might have the money but there are no jobs on the horizon," he said. "That money can only last so long and the way I understand the situation to be is if we can't get this job, the Captain will resort to desperate measures. I've seen what desperation can do to the Captain and it's not something I care to revisit."

"Can't argue with that," Kaylee said.

Simon exhaled loudly. "I'll suppose I'll need a gun."

"Simon, this is insanity," Inara said. "You can't do this."

"I have to do this."

River understood perfectly. Simon's honor would not allow him to sit idly by if there was anything in his power he could do to help. Risking his life and his precious freedom to help her, shelter her, keep her safe, the Captain had done far more for them than anyone else. She looked at Simon, her heart swelling with love and admiration at his commitment to attempting to repay the Captain for everything he's done for them.

"I'll go with you," River said.

"No!" Simon vehemently shook his head.

"She is the best qualified of all of us for this kind of work," Kaylee said.

Simon gave her a hard look. "Absolutely not. We'll speak no more about this."

"Then, I'll go with you," Kaylee smiled her bravest smile.

"Kaylee…I---"

"No. I'll go." Inara stepped forward. "You're right, Simon, this job is important. This is the one they need to get back on their feet."

"You just want to leave," River said snidely.

Inara gave River a look before speaking to Simon and Kaylee. "It's a business transaction, right? People have something to sell and we want to buy. How hard could it be?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4 **

Inara's eyes narrowed in concentration as she maneuvered the shuttle past another hairpin curve. The journey to the job had begun boringly enough but after an hour of the seemingly endless flatness the barren landscape had changed drastically. At first, Inara was happy for the challenge the new terrain presented - she needed a diversion to keep her mind occupied on anything other than the idiocy that she and Simon were about to undertake. But her happiness was soon replaced by fear as she realized just how tricky the route was.

Another blast of wind pushed the shuttle toward the wall of the canyon. She heard Simon's swift intake of breath before she quickly corrected the shuttle's course. Her hands tightened on the steering column and didn't relax until they reached their destination.

"We're here," Inara said quietly as she circled around the meeting spot before finding a satisfactory place to set down the shuttle. After powering down the shuttle, she unstrapped the safety harness but couldn't seem to rise from her seat. Neither, apparently, could Simon. In nervous silence, they gazed out the window.

They were in a deep, uneven valley. Brown and rocky still dominated the landscape but whereas the terrain surrounding Serenity had been devoid of any life, here, there were big clumps of brown, tough grass. The tufts littered the landscape, rising to over three feet tall in some places but they were dwarfed by the rise of red and beige rock formations that grew out of the ground. Inara admired the gentle lift of the rocks. The formations made her think of what a wave would look like, frozen in time, curving up on one side, falling away on the other. Her eyes continued to scan the valley until she noticed how low the sun hung in the sky. Almost time for the meet.

"Should we wait here or out there?" Inara asked.

"I think out there." Simon unbuckled his seatbelt and got up. "That way they'll know we're not…"

Afraid. Inara took a deep breath pushing aside the nagging realization that this endeavor was a huge mistake.

"Why don't you wait here?" Simon asked.

"No," Inara said, rising out of the pilot's seat. "We'll do this together."

Simon nodded, handing her one of Jayne's guns. "Ready?"

Inara stared at the gun. _What am I doing?_ Not wanting to dwell on the whys of her decision, she holstered the gun and gave Simon a brave smile. Following him out of the shuttle, she ran her hands over the unfamiliar clothes she wore.

_Kaylee had gleefully assembled their costumes. Rushing about Serenity, darting in and out of everyone's quarters, she managed to scrounge suitable attire for Inara and Simon. _

_Inara pulled on a faded pair of Kaylee's cargo pants then looked to her friend. "What do you think for a shirt?" _

_She looked curiously as Kaylee passed her a long-sleeved blouse with pearl buttons up the front. "This is pretty; I've never seen you wear this."_

_Kaylee threw an apologetic glance at Simon's back. "It's Simon's," she explained._

_Inara slid on the shirt, appreciating the feel of real silk. As she tucked it in, Kaylee was behind her quickly braiding Inara's hair in a thick plait that hung down her back._

"_We have hats. Do you want a hat?" Kaylee asked before handing her a gun holster._

_Inara shook her head imagining one of Jayne's hats on her head. Buckling the holster around her waist, Inara stood back and looked in the small mirror. __The end result was passable but she couldn't pull off the aura of careless strength like Zoë. No, she felt like a desperado vixen. _

Everything about the hastily assembled outfit felt strange. She didn't feel like herself. A good thing, she supposed, because never would Inara Serra of House Madrassa ever wear a gun to barter with the less than savory citizens of the universe. She focused on the fact that these were just people. Dangerous people, possibly, but people. People wanting to do business and she had plenty experience with that.

"I think I should do the talking." Inara said with a quick glance to Simon.

"Yes," Simon said. "That would probably be best."

"You just need to stand there and look menacing."

Simon adopted what he must have considered a menacing look.

Inara laughed nervously. "You look like you're irritated with your wine order. Just pretend like you're Jayne."

"I can't even begin to do that." But a glower appeared on his face. For Simon, it was a step toward a more dangerous look yet nothing approaching the intimidating demeanors shared by Mal, Jayne, and Zoë.

"Hopefully, the uncomfortably big guns we're wearing will demonstrate our menacingness," he said.

"It is uncomfortable," Inara agreed, her hand patting the unfamiliar weight of the gun at her hip. It felt odd and she felt more ridiculous than menacing. Inara unbuttoned another button, leaving the shirt open to reveal more of something she knew men would not find ridiculous.

Simon's eyebrow rose.

"Distraction," Inara informed him. "It's a tactic."

He didn't look convinced. "What if they decide they want to keep our money and their…product?"

"We'll talk them out of that." Inara hoped she sounded more confident than she felt. "Don't worry, Simon. I think everything will be just fine. Just remember to look menacing."

"And you'll look…" He glanced meaningfully but bashfully in the direction of her chest.

"Distractive." One thing Inara was confident of was her ability to distract men which hopefully was the main gender of the opposing crew. Glancing at Simon, Inara cheered to realize that if there were any women in the other gang they would be suitably distracted by him. Well acquainted with the male species as she was, Inara couldn't fail to notice how improbably attractive-looking Simon was and she offered up a brief prayer that if anyone else noticed, they would just think that it's their lucky day.

Simon wore his least fancy black trousers tucked into a pair of black boots left over from some job Kaylee couldn't remember the details of. Kaylee had tried to find a dashing but dangerous looking black shirt to complete the outfit but all she could find was an old, faded yellow shirt of Mal's. Inara's eyes fell on the newly mended shirt and once again she was struck by the sense of the wrongness in what they were doing. The hastily sewn rend mocked her and she resolutely turned her mind away from dwelling on how that shirt had sustained such an injury.

"This place looks like it used to be a lake," Simon said. He stood with his hands on his hips, studying the landscape. "And over there…a dam?"

He pointed to a huge opening in the wall of solid rock that surrounded the deep basin. The gap fed into an even larger opening that ran along the middle of the valley. The chasm must have been over a hundred meters across. Inara walked toward the chasm. Stopping at the edge, she gasped in surprise.

"Oh, Simon!" Inara exclaimed. "You've got to see this!"

"What?" He sounded worried until he saw what she was looking at. "Wow."

The chasm was neither empty nor barren as one might expect. Instead, a thick, lush assembly of green leaves rose out of the hole. The top of a dense forest peeked over the edge of the chasm presenting quite a contrast with the rocky ground.

"It's like a huge green carpet," Simon observed. He sounded as awed as she was by the incongruous sight in front of them.

"Yes. It's so thick, it looks like we could walk across it," Inara mused.

Simon jumped down to the lower ledge. Walking closer to the edge, he lightly kicked one thick group of leaves. "Amazing. The terraforming oddities that crop---"

"What the hell are you doin'?"

* * * * * * * * *

Jayne kept his gaze on the floor, watching the progress of the shadows of the bars on the window as they moved with the sun. The bar shadows had traveled quite a bit since he first started watching. The cell was silent. Mal was still passed out and Zoë… He was very aware of Zoë in the adjoining cell. She sat unmoving and utterly silent. Every time he looked up to make sure she was still there, he would find her sitting exactly as she had been when he last checked on her.

His sharp eyes detected a slight slump to her spine. Ramrod straight was the way she always held herself and the slouch bothered him more than her beating up that kid. He wanted to say something to her. Let her know that he wasn't mad at her for wrecking their job. The way he figured it, the fault rested squarely on the man that snoozed so peacefully.

Jayne's gaze lifted again, briefly resting on the still out-cold form of the Captain. When he wakes up there will be much in the way of hell to pay. Jayne actually wished he was the cause of this mess. Mal could yell at him and he could yell back. But Jayne wouldn't cause a fight with him. Not until Zoë decided she had enough of her war buddy muddling her life. "Punch him for me, Jayne" she'd say. And he would. Gladly. Knock the Captain back into passed outedness and then they'd leave him behind on this gorramn rock. Zoë would become Captain of Serenity. Of course, they would leave Simon and River with Mal. Kaylee might be sad at first but not for long since Inara would stay on the ship. Inara. She and him would….

"How is everyone doing?" A cheery voice called out.

Irritated because his fantasy was getting to the good part, Jayne refused to answer.

Sheriff Alavega walked in holding a tray with several glasses. She looked expectantly at her prisoners, waiting vainly for a reply. "Now, now. Just cause you're incarcerated doesn't mean you have to be rude," she chided, placing the tray on a small table against the far wall.

Jayne walked to the edge of the cell. Folding his arms, he glared silently at her.

"Thought you might be thirsty." She handed him a big plastic glass.

His thirst outweighed his need to be obstinate. Jayne watched her as she watched him glug down the water. When finished, he handed the sheriff the glass infusing as much insolence as he could in the simple movement.

She just gazed at him, her amusement apparent. For an older woman, she had an attractiveness to her but she looked tough and Jayne liked his ladies sweet and soft.

"Think you need to send someone to check on Mal there." Jayne nodded his head toward the cot that adjoined Zoë's cell. "He don't look like he's stirring anytime soon."

"Guess the boys forgot to adjust the stunner from Big Bear of a Man setting." She grinned at her own joke. "He'll come to. If not tonight, then tomorrow. He ain't the first that had to sleep off a stun."

"Tomorrow?" Jayne frowned. "Think we got to get out today."

"Not today." Alavega walked to Zoë's cell, placing another big plastic glass of water on the floor. "You alright?" She looked at Zoë who remained staring at the opposite wall.

"She's fine," Jayne answered.

"You her man?"

Jayne glanced at Zoë, alarmed that even that question didn't get a response from her. He debated saying "yes" just to get a rise out of her. "No. When we gettin' out?"

"Not soon." The sheriff continued looking at Zoë, concern growing in her eyes. "You can't just waltz into a town and beat up our most annoying citizens. This here is what we call consequences."

Consequences. As of late that was all Jayne seemed to be acquainted with.

"He okay?" Zoë finally spoke. She continued looking at the far wall.

"He'll live," Alavega said. "I'll be by later to check on ya'll."

With a quick inquisitive look at Jayne, she walked out, shutting the door firmly behind her.

"Zoë?" Jayne called out softly. The fact that she hadn't balked at someone confusing him for her man worried him. Plus, she hadn't even checked on Mal. Maybe she was well and truly sore at him. Despite his earlier fantasy about her turning on the Captain, Jayne didn't like thinking that these two were divided. "You alright?"

"Just shut up, Jayne."

Jayne sat back on the small cot and resumed watching the shadows on the floor.

* * * * * * * * *

"What the hell are you doin'?" An astonished voice exclaimed.

Simon and Inara spun around to see a dirty, wizened man of about fifty years. He was flanked by four other unkempt but large men. Simon hurried to stand beside an equally discombobulated Inara.

Everyone stared at each other for a moment before the older man spoke again. "Ya'll sightseein'?" His bad teeth were visible because of the astonished gape he was sending their way.

"It's an unusual sight," Inara said, gazing at the man without the slightest hint of fear.

Simon tried channeling Jayne but he couldn't. His brain registered that he and Inara were outnumbered, outgunned, and, boy, was this a bad idea.

"I'll say so." The man rocked back on his heels. His hands were curled into his belt, his fingers lightly touching his two holstered guns. He shared an amused glance with one of his cohorts before a quick flick of his head had the rest of his crew fanning out to take positions around Simon and Inara. "What kind of outfit is this? We ain't here for a tea party." His shrewd gaze slid over Inara before resting on Simon. "You ain't Reynolds, are you?"

"No," Simon said. "The Captain is…around."

He stared at Simon before nodding in approval. "Good plan." The man looked up over the cliffs.

Simon and Inara exchanged a quick glance pleased with the man's assumption. With a smile, Inara stretched out her hand. "My name is Monica and this is…John."

"Well, John and Monica, I'm Levon. That there's Bo, Freddy, Ali, and Dickie. Now that we got that out of the way let me ask ya'll something." He folded his arms, looking at them sternly. "Don't ya'll know how this works? Didn't your gorramn Captain tell ya'll anything other than to stand around actin' stupid and lookin' pretty?"

Inara grinned. "Actually, those were his precise instructions."

Levon laughed, his tense stance relaxing. Taking a cue from their leader, the other men started chuckling. Soon, Simon and Inara joined in. With a look at Simon and Inara, Levon stopped laughing. Again, taking a cue from their boss, his men also stopped leaving only the sound of Simon and Inara's nervous giggling.

Clearing her throat, Inara said, "The Captain thought it best for us to meet with you while he and the others kept watch."

"That's right smart thinking. We didn't even see them on our way in." He looked up again vainly looking for something that wasn't there. "He really should've given you some pointers, though, 'cause you two look like babes in the woods."

Walking to the edge of the chasm that had transfixed Simon and Inara, he gestured for them to come closer. "Like when you're meetin' folk you don't know, don't never give your attention to nothing but the meet. I don't care if the Egyptian's Pyramids suddenly appear, your eyes gotta be set on business."

"We'll remember that for next time," Simon said. Now that the danger had seemed to pass, Simon grew impatient with the lecture Levon felt compelled to deliver. "So, where is the…stuff we're buying?"

"On its way. See, best not to bring your 'stuff' right away. Gotta get a sense for the meet else you'll get robbed and murdered right quick." He nodded to the satchel slung over Simon's shoulder. "That includes not affixin' the money on your person."

Levon smiled again, shaking his head. "Ya'll really are lucky you didn't meet me in my wild days. Bullets would be in your brain and I'd be off with the booty. And your little ship there. But, I'm in what you'd call a transitional phase. Workin' on my karma, ya know?"

"I'm glad to hear it." Inara glanced up toward where their imaginary backup might be before gazing steadily at Levon. "That makes things far more pleasant."

She smiled at him again. It was the kind of smile she would bestow on the Crown Prince of Londinium. Simon couldn't believe she could maintain such a serene demeanor at a time like this. Even though he strongly suspected these men didn't intend to kill them, he couldn't possibly relax until they were back on Serenity.

Levon responded with a gap-toothy grin of his own. "You're something else, woman. I can see why your Captain sends you to do the talking." He lightly punched Simon's arm before looking out over the mass of trees peeking over the cliff. "It is a sight, ain't it. Can't begrudge you too much for your interest in the Crazy River."

Simon inhaled in shock. "The wha--?"

Levon pointed to the trees. "That there's the Crazy River."

"The what?" Simon repeated.

"The Crazy River." Levon looked confused at Simon's astonishment. "Used to be called something else but over time the river just turned crazy."

A whistle sounded. "Looks like the stuff is here," Levon informed them, pointing toward a small hovercraft pulling a hover-trailer. He gestured for the mule to head toward the shuttle.

"So, the river turned crazy?" Simon asked. "What does that mean?"

"Means that once upon a time that there was a bona fide regular river. Now, I hear it's just a swampy mess down there. Nobody goes down there on account that it's haunted."

"Haunted?" Inara asked.

"Natives. Them that were here before the planet was terraformed."

"That's not possible," Simon insisted, peering over the edge of the canyon, trying to see through the thick foliage. "The terraforming process---"

"Do I look like I care about that?" Levon frowned at Simon. "Son, go make yourself useful. Whyn't you oversee them stowing?"

Simon darted a glance at Inara. She smiled and nodded. As he walked away, he heard a loud exasperated sigh from Levon.

"Leave the cash."

Handing the man the satchel, Simon gave Inara a last look before walking back to the shuttle. The rest of the Levon's crew were standing around the hover-mule waiting for him to unlock the shuttle. The shuttle hadn't been locked but Simon made a show of complicated hand movements he hoped would persuade them that the shuttle had indeed been secured. He didn't feel like getting lectured again.

"Can I help?" Simon asked after opening the shuttle's door.

"Thanks, but we got it." With a meaningful look down at Simon, the burly man grinned in a manner very similar to Jayne. "Come on, Dickie, hop to it."

Dickie cast a nervous glance behind him before helping the others unload the barrels. As the last barrel was loaded into the shuttle, Simon noticed Dickie, again, look around. For an instant, the man's nervous gaze met Simon's. Simon tensed. He knew that look; had seen it before on Jayne's face. The look of guilt.

"Hey!" Simon called out as Dickie walked behind the shuttle.

Simon glanced around realizing no one else seemed to notice Dickie's defection. Wanting to get Inara out now, Simon started toward her. She stood talking with Levon, laughing at something the older man was saying until Levon's head exploded showering her face and Simon's last nice shirt with brains and blood.

"Inara!" He called out before the gunfight began in earnest. Simon dropped to the ground as chaos erupted. The thunder of horses and gunshots echoed through the valley. The burly man crouched behind a rock shooting and wildly calling out orders to the rest of Levon's crew.

Simon crawled toward where Inara lay on the ground struggling to push Levon's almost headless body of of her.

"Lay still. Pretend we're dead," Simon whispered, trying to look around without moving. Satified that no one noticed them, Simon took a moment trying to get calm and figure out what he needed to do. The Captain, Zoe and Jayne would shoot their way out of this but Simon strongly suspected that if he started to do that, they wouldn't survive this fiasco.

The shots soon died down. Levon's men were all dead. Except for Dickie.

"They got others surrounding the place, Larry," he told his new boss, pointing up to the cliffs that surrounded the valley.

"What the hell are they waiting for?" Larry looked up trying to see who was out there.

The plan to play dead was a good one until Simon heard Larry call out: "Check the bodies, boys. Might find something of value."

"Ok, now we run for it." Simon furtively looked around. There were about half a dozen men milling about. Some stayed on their horses laughing at the carnage.

"Where?" Inara asked, her voice sounded small and afraid. Simon took her shaking hand in his. Anger swelled in him as he looked from her bloodied face to the body of Levon.

Simon lifted his head studying what the others were doing. One guy was taking Levon's hover-mule, two others were getting into the shuttle, the rest began checking bodies and congratulating themselves on a job well done. One of the other men stopped his horse not too far from where Simon and Inara lay. After sliding off the horse, he walked over to the body of the burly man, checking his pockets. Less than six feet away, his horse stood calmly.

"The horse!" Simon whispered urgently. "Now!"

They crept to the horse as fast and as quietly as they could keeping low to the ground. Simon risked a look behind relieved to see that no one had noticed them. Placing his foot on the stirrup, he swung onto the horse pulling Inara up behind him.

"Hey!" the other man called out. "That's my horse!"

Not knowing which way to go, Simon kicked the horse just wanting to escape. More shots rang out. Frightened, the horse bolted into a fast run. It had been a good fifteen years since Simon had ridden a horse and it seemed as though the horse sensed Simon's inexperience.

"Hang on!" Simon yelled. Inara buried her face in his back squeezing him tightly. He clung to the reins hoping the horse could outrun the bullets. Or that the others were bad shots. The horse ran along the edge of the Crazy River. Simon tried to gain control to steer the horse away from the cliff. Another shot rang out causing the horse to buckle. Screaming in pain, the horse staggered toward the edge of the ravine. Simon frantically pulled the reins but there was another shot. Finally losing its footing, the horse, Simon and Inara fell over the cliff plunging into the Crazy River.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to Browncoat 2x2 and GillianRose. This was hard getting through and you both helped me so much! Also, thanks to jackwabbit for her expertise with...um...a gruesome part.**

* * *

When Kaylee first saw the newest issue of _Mechanics for Mechanics_, her heart stilled in quiet joy as her eyes hungrily feasted on the cover. After all, every able minded engine enthusiast with a love for the Firefly had been rabidly discussing the unveiling of the Jazdon Astro Olomotre for the last six months. She was, however, wholly unprepared for the sheer beauty of the JAO. Oh, what she wouldn't give to slide herself under that shiny splendor.

Sitting in her favorite lawn chair just outside Serenity, Kaylee studied the black, moonless darkness. Her fingers absently but reverently caressed the magazine on her lap. Even though she couldn't see the glossy cover in the darkness, she could easily visualize the splendor of the JAO. She had spent a good part of the evening pondering the JAO, trying to figure out if there was any way she could incorporate the newest advances into Serenity's well worn engine but as the night wore on and the air grew colder, her mind wouldn't oblige.

Hoping to see the lights of the shuttle approaching, her eyes again searched the horizon. All she saw was more black.

"They are now officially alarmingly late." River stated. Her tone was rude but Kaylee knew the fear was there. "What are _you_ going to do about it?"

Clinging to the hope that everything was alright and the delay was a harmless one, Kaylee had put off waving Simon and Inara. She almost succeeded in convincing herself that it was probably a good sign that they hadn't waved. She glanced down at the magazine in her lap, her hand trembled as her fingers again touched the cover. The night was full black and there was no way Simon and Inara would not check in.

Kaylee summoned the energy to rise out of her chair. "Let's wave them. See what's up." Deliberately, she kept her tone light even though it was an utterly useless ploy considering the psychic nature of River.

With a quick smile that was not returned, Kaylee walked back into Serenity, clutching her magazine to her chest. River followed too close behind her but she didn't quicken her pace. As she ascended the stairs, Kaylee tried conjuring a little positivity. _Maybe the business people were nice and friendly and offered them dinner. Maybe they struck up a friendly conversation and decided to have a friendly drink. Maybe…_But by the time she reached the bridge, Kaylee could no longer quell her worry with thoughts of fancy new engines or fantasies of friendly illicit business associates.

Sinking heavily in the pilot's chair, Kaylee hailed the shuttle. The silence was tense as she and River waited for a response that didn't come. She hailed again but this time she didn't bother to keep the desperation from her voice. "Simon. Inara. Please answer me!" After what felt like forever, she heard the familiar crackle indicating a received transmission.

"Hello!" The deep voice sounded menacing and not a little drunk. "Excuse the rudeness but I couldn't figure how to work this thing here."

"Who is this?" Kaylee's sudden burst of anger chased away her fear. "That ain't your ship!"

"It is now, honey!"

Kaylee heard the laughter of his cohorts in the background. "Where's Simon? Where's Inara?"

"Haven't the foggiest who yer talkin' 'bout. But if you mean the Fancy Nancys that came in this thing…Well, let's just say I don't think they're with us any longer."

Unable to bear the man's heartless cackling, Kaylee abruptly ended the transmission. She stared in front of her, hardly registering River's fretful whimper. Wearily, she leaned forward, her elbows plopping to the console, her head falling into her hands. Inexplicably, her mind summoned the JAO and she was sad to realize that she would never recapture her pleasure for it.

Tiredness settled over her. She felt like she was a hundred and fifty years old. Her eye focused on the brontosaurus that looked so mockingly happy perched on the console. No. She refused to believe it. No. She couldn't even entertain the notion that something awful had happened. Again.

The bridge was silent.

"River?" She turned to find River gone but her ears soon picked up the unmistakable sound of agitation in the dining room. Kaylee slowly approached the hatch. Standing just inside the outer bridge door, she watched with increasing dread as River jerkily rushed around the dining room table, her left hand pulling on her hair, her right hand upending whatever was in sight.

Helplessly, she watched as River's anxiety escalated. She paced in circles, pulling at her hair, gesticulating wildly, mumbling words Kaylee couldn't begin to make out. With a last violent swipe that cleared the table, River finally stilled before crumbling to the floor.

Kaylee rushed forward to comfort her but before she could enter the dining room, River's head snapped up. The sneer that River sent her was both vacant and scary.

"All your fault!" River screamed. "Why didn't you stop him?"

Kaylee took a cautious step backward. She was clearly aware that it was just her and River and no one else for hundreds of miles.

* * * * * * * *

Mal awoke to the sound of a pained groan. As he wandered up to consciousness, he became unhappily aware of a persistent feeling of sickness. Stinging, sapping, and extremely unpleasant queasiness that made him realize the sickly groan he kept hearing was coming from him.

"Zoe?" His eyes were still closed and he weakly called out to her solely out of habit. His mind was a fog, his gut wrenching. It took all his strength to resist letting loose with another pitiful moan. Gripping the edge of the cot, he breathed deeply as he waited for the nausea to subside.

"Zoe?" When he didn't receive a response, he opened his eyes. After the blurriness and another wave of queasiness passed, his eyes focused on an unfamiliar ceiling. Slowly, he sat up, grimacing at the general achiness that plagued his body. It'd been a long time since he'd been taken down by a stunner.

With that thought, he instantly became more alert. Ignoring the pain and refusing to throw up, Mal stood, wobbling with the effort.

"Zoe?" He called again but this time his voice was slightly panicked. The knowledge that he was in a jail cell was bad enough but when his eyes looked beyond the stout, black gleaming bars across a small window and saw that it was full night, he could do nothing but stare in horror. The job was lost. The gorramn job they so very desperately needed so Mal would not have to drag his crew further down into the treacherous world of crime that he steadfastly avoided. Illicit narcotics, gun running, bounty work…the list got progressively worse as it played through his head.

For Mal, if the choice was anger or despair, he almost always chose the latter but the anger that threatened to take hold of him today was the black, fathomless fury that was so achingly familiar. Familiar in its seductiveness. The foul rage beckoned him. It would be so easy to just lose it. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to not go down that path. Best to stay with anger and avoid the rage.

Shaking his head in disgust, Mal began muttering all the vile and slanderous curses that were his time honored ritual in times like these, not stopping for breath when his eyes finally touched on the sorriest looking tough guy in the 'verse. _Gorramn Jayne! Knew he'd start a… _

"Zoe!" Mal bellowed, forgetting about Jayne who for once in his life displayed enough sense to keep quiet.

Again, no answer. Grasping the bars of the cell for support he looked around finally seeing her in the adjoining cell. She sat unmoving, staring at the opposite wall. No way she couldn't not hear him.

Another surge of hot anger rushed over him. He hadn't felt anger like this toward her in a long, long time. In fact, he couldn't conjure the last time he was so gorramn mad at her but here it was. Anger. Hot, raw anger at Zoe. Grieving Zoe. Zoe of the no longer married to the jaunty fellow who brightened her life in the most unexpected ways. Zoe who hadn't spoke one harsh word to him since her husband was killed following him.

_It was the right thing to do_, Mal reminded himself for the thousandth time. Despair loomed again but he would have none of that.

"Zoe!" Mal couldn't keep the fury from his tone. "You got something to say to me?"

"No." She didn't look up which made him madder.

"What the huǒ​kēng happened?" He walked to the bars that separated their cells. "It's gorramn night and I'm thinking we just missed our gorramn meet."

"We did," she said, still not turning around.

He glanced back at Jayne who looked absolutely miserable. Mal took a deep breath again fighting to stave off the impotent rage that threatened to overwhelm him. "Zoe! Best you look at me so we can have this out proper."

She still didn't face him but he could see her tense. "I rutted up the job. What more is there to talk about?"" Her tone was one he hadn't heard in a long time: defeated.

"What more---?" He sputtered, at a loss for words.

He ran his hands over his face. The nausea was fading but one hell of a headache was threatening to take hold. He couldn't talk to her anymore, couldn't even look at her. He looked at Jayne who was staring at the floor. Why couldn't it have been Jayne? He wanted to pound someone, wanted to holler, wanted to let loose the worst of his tempers and Jayne could certainly take it. Mean, cruel things sprang to mind. Words specifically designed to cut to the quick. Mal was good at those, too, but Jayne looked so damned miserable it hit Mal anew how sunk they were. At the bottom and dropping fast.

A door opened. An older woman with a sheriff's badge on her vest walked in.

"Hello there, Captain Reynolds. I'm Sheriff Dody Alavega. Nice to see you awake. How do you feel?"

Mal glared at her. "When we getting out?"

She smiled, apparently unfazed by his rudeness. "Our magistrate is away so we can't go that route."

"And that means what?"

She took a step forward staring calmly at him, letting him know she was used to dealing with people like him. "Means since we can't get the Mag ya'll just have to serve out your time."

"How long is that?"

"Release is Saturday morning."

"Saturday?!" Mal's voice rose.

Alavega gave him a sympathetic look. "It is too bad you chose today. If you'd started the fracas on Friday, you'd have a much shorter stay. Things turn hot around here Saturday nights. Miners come in and it ain't rare for hell to break loose when they get here. We end up with a full house."

"What's today?" Jayne asked, shuffling up beside Mal. Not too close - man wasn't that dim - but somehow getting close enough that his very existence poured some more mad on the heap of mad inside Mal's gut. Mal clenched the bars tighter. God, he wanted to hit someone. If the sheriff weren't standing two feet away…

"Tuesday…almost Wednesday."

"Seems awful long stint, don't ya think?" Jayne asked.

Alavega met Mal's gaze. "We don't appreciate strangers comin' to town and beatin' up idiot children."

Mal frowned. "Don't remember no kids in that bar."

"Children not in the age sense but in the sense sense. The boy that was at the receiving end of your friend's wrath is a right jerkful young man. That's a fact…but he is harmless. He didn't deserve that beatin' she dished out." She nodded her head toward Zoe. "And there was property damage. You got money?"

Money was needed for fuel, ammo, and food. Not for frittering on getting out of jail. No, they needed what little money they had if he was going to attempt to salvage this job. Despair creeped in again. He knew the job was lost.

"No." Feeling sick, Mal sat down on the cot Jayne had vacated.

"Can't you put me somewheres away from them two?" Jayne begged. "Please?"

"We got the only two cells right here."

"Tie me to a gorramn tree. I don't care. Just can't spend the next three days with only them." Jayne glanced back at Mal before lowering his voice to address the sheriff. "There's been trouble and I ain't up for having to witness the thing that is surely to come between them."

"They married or somethin'?" She looked curiously between Mal and Zoe.

"Worse…buddies from the war and all that entails."

Alavega looked at Mal and Zoe both seated on opposite ends of their respective cells. "Jail sometimes can be good for gettin' your thoughts together."

Jayne looked confused. "But where does that leave me?"

Alavega grinned before looking at Mal again. "Manny'll bring your dinner soon. He's a fine cook. He's making you something that will help with the sickly feeling."

She opened the door to leave but paused looking back at her three miserable prisoners. "Call out if you need anything."

Mal dropped his head in his hands_. Why couldn't it have been Jayne?_

*******

In the infirmary, River jerked opened the drawers looking for something that if she'd been thinking straight, she would remember Simon had locked away. Nothing sharp was ever left out in the open in this medbay. But River didn't remember that detail as she angrily rifled through the medical supplies.

"Killed Simon." River glanced around the room, so eerily familiar to her. Where were they? Where were those instruments they used to cut into her brain? They were here somewhere. She didn't want to be here but they killed Simon. Killed Simon and took her back. Big mistake on their part. She rubbed her forehead expecting to find something there.

A door slammed. Whirling around, she realized she was locked in. She ran to the door, pounding and kicking it with all her strength. Her fists hurt. "No! No! No!"

Through the window, she saw Dr. Mathias. She backed against the counter in fear. A jar of cotton balls was closest to her hand and she hurled it at him.

"You killed him!" She screamed before sinking down to the floor.

"River." A disembodied voice echoed in the room. "Sweetie, please, I need you to calm down."

"Dead!" River shrieked. "Dead like a dog in a highway."

"River."

The voice wasn't Dr. Mathias but it was familiar. Comforting. River's guard went up. It was a trick. They knew everything about her. Knew her weaknesses, knew everything that was in her brain.

"River, it's me. Kaylee."

She clasped her hands over her ears. She refused to be tricked. That wasn't Kaylee.

"River!" The voice was insistent. "Sweetie, come on, look at me."

Shaking her head, she squeezed her eyes shut.

"River. You need to take your meds."

Ah, so that's what they wanted her to do. She wouldn't take anything they wanted her to. She would fight them like she hadn't fought before. She could, too. She knew exactly how to kill a person.

"Riv—"

"Stop! You're not her. Just stop with the tricks. Please."

She heard a deep, exasperated and very annoyed sigh.

"It's me, mei mei. Just look up and out the window. I'm standin' right here."

"It's not you." River kept her eyes shut. She didn't want to see Dr. Mathias again.

"It is."

"Prove it."

"Why don't you just look up and see me. How's that for proof?" The annoyance was deepening but the anger in the voice confused her.

"Kaylee doesn't get mad. So you can't trick me."

"I do get mad and I'm gettin' madder! We have a situation here and instead of me figurin' out what to do about Simon and Inara I'm having to chase you all over the ship and convince you that I'm me and I'm getting even madder thinkin' about all this. So you better open your eyes, look at me, then walk over to where Simon keeps your meds and dose yourself. Now."

That sounded like Kaylee. Mad Kaylee but Kaylee.

She looked up finally seeing Serenity's medbay. Rising from the floor her gaze took in the room stopping at the window. Kaylee stood on the outside holding a com pointing to where Simon kept her medication. Maybe she really was here.

"That's it. Just get to your meds and don't go anywhere else."

River opened the cabinet but her glance fell to another open drawer. A drawer which should contain scalpels and other sharp objects, but she hadn't found any. Who took them? Panicked, she looked back at Kaylee who was watching her carefully outside the window.

"River, just focus. Get your meds."

"Will you let me out?"

"Not till I'm sure you're you. At least the you that don't look like she aims to kick me in the face."

"I wouldn't do that."

Kaylee didn't answer.

"Close it. Now."

River obeyed. After all there was nothing in the drawer but Simon stuff. "What will I do? He's the only one who loves me."

"That ain't true, sweetie."

River knew Kaylee meant it, too but it wasn't the same. Her brother took care of her. She opened the cabinet that contained her medication. "I'm scared."

"Me, too. But we don't know nothing so let's not think the worse, okay?" Kaylee tapped the glass window, drawing River's gaze to her. "I need you, River. We have to figure this thing out."

Still not convinced that this wasn't a trick, River, nevertheless, took her medication. Anything was better than feeling like this. Besides, if she was back at the academy, she didn't want to be too coherent anyway. Flashes of her time spent in the lab ran through her mind. Shuddering, she injected herself. The warm fuzzy feeling that accompanied the shot soon followed, dulling her emotions.

Simon. Tears spilled down her cheeks. She heard the door open and soon felt Kaylee's hand on hers. It smelled like Kaylee. Mechanical smell. Oil, engine grime, whatever… River never realized how much she loved Kaylee's scent.

"I don't…" Her voice faltered. "I can't…"

"It'll be alright, sweetie." Kaylee hugged her close.

********

Kaylee would be so proud of the string of expletives that flew about Simon's brain as he fell. Once over the ledge, he fell away from Inara and the horse, crashing through bendy tree branches. The fall into the ravine felt endless, giving his brain ample time to shout colorful words that only could have been learned from Jayne.

He heard a booming splash before his back stung with the impact of hitting water hard. His hands instinctively reached upward intending to swim to the surface, but found air instead. Simon's head quickly followed, breaking the surface. He gulped air, retching and coughing out the horrible remnants of the rank water.

"Inara!" Frantically, he looked around. "Inara!"

"I'm over here!" Inara called out, still gasping and coughing.

The trees were dense and tall, obliterating the fading daylight. Simon stood in the thigh deep water and waded towards the sound of her coughing, his eyes slowly becoming accustomed to the darkness. Finally reaching her, he grasped her arm pulling her to her feet. "Lucky for the water."

"Yes," she murmured, pushing her wet hair away from her face.

"Are you alright?" He looked closely trying to discern any visible injuries. In the dim light, he could see an assortment of scratches from their descent through the trees.

"I'm soaked and I'm slimy but once my heartbeat returns to normal I'll be fine."

"Lulu!" A voice hollered from above. "Lulu! You okay, girl?"

Simon and Inara exchanged a puzzled look.

"Hey, down there! Where's my gorramn horse, you gorramn horse thieves?" The voice yelled down before shots rang out.

Simon pulled Inara back down into the water. "The idiot can't even see what's he's shooting at!"

They crouched down in the murky water for cover as the man above kept shouting and shooting. Simon heard agitated splashing to his right and looked to see the horse struggle to get up. Another shot and the horse collapsed back into the water.

"You just shot your own horse, you idiot!" Simon yelled.

The sound of the man's roar of fury echoed. He punctuated his slew of expletives and curses with a few random shots before finally hollering: "Have fun down there, you thievin' sons-of-bitches!"

Simon shook his head in disbelieving disgust. The utter inanity of people continued to astound him. As he waited, half anticipating another round of shooting by the chǔn​huò above, Simon became more aware of his surroundings. Without the noise of hollering and shooting, he was better able to hear the less than soothing sounds of a swamp.

The noise assaulted him, a swamp of its own hanging menacingly in the air. Sounds pulled at his attention, sounds of things he could not identify. Birds, Simon figured, but nothing like the pleasant, cheery little voices of the finches around his boyhood home. The birds in this hellhole screeched mindlessly, gratingly. And to Simon they sounded hungry. Hanging lower in the swamp of sound were other, subtler disturbances. Slithering noises, Simon realized with fresh disgust. He listened for a moment, hoping that the sound he'd latched onto was that of a slithering retreat, rather than an approach.

Then there was the smell. The water that was too close to his nose didn't smell like water. Not the clean odorless water he knew and loved. This water had a lingering scent of death. Simon grimaced as he realized things died in here and lay rotting.

"I think they've gone," he said, standing up.

Inara rose, too, her nose crinkling in distaste. Her hand again went to smooth back her now drenched hair away from her face. They didn't speak as they took in their surroundings and their predicament.

The swamp noises were soon drowned out by the sound of the shuttle powering up.

"My shuttle!" Inara exclaimed, looking not only frightened but offended. "They're taking my shuttle!"

The shuttle roared overhead before the sound faded in the distance. Simon stood gazing up at the small glimpse of darkening sky through the trees.

"Well," Simon said, "here we are."

"That went well, didn't it?" Inara asked, sighing heavily but she managed a weak smile.

Simon thought it best not to point out to Inara that she had streaks of green muck in her hair.

"Do you think we can climb out of here?" Inara pointed to the walls of the canyon.

They made their way toward the side of the canyon. Running his fingers along the stone wall, Simon said, "I don't think so. The cliffs are too steep and slick with that green stuff. I think we're going ---"

Simon was interrupted by a miserable whinny. It took him a few seconds before he realized what it was. He glanced at Inara. Her horrified expression mirrored his own. The horse wasn't dead after all. They waded toward the weakly thrashing animal. The horse had found higher ground of a sort. Lulu was lying on her side, her belly barely visible above the water. She whimpered miserably, her head rearing up only to fall listlessly back in the shallow water.

"Poor Lulu. She can't even rest her head properly." Inara knelt down in the knee level water, trying to comfort the wretched animal. "She doesn't look very good."

Simon, too, knelt down. His fingers felt along the animal. "She's been shot. More than once. I suspect that's why she bolted over the ledge."

"What kind of sick person shoots a horse?" Inara asked.

Simon navigated around the horse's weak flailing. "Her front leg looks broken, too."

"How do we get her out of here?"

Simon stared at the horse, unable to believe he was going to do what had to be done. "We don't."

"We can't just leave her…Oh."

Oh is right, Simon thought. He spied the rifle comfortably tucked into a holster on the saddle. "We have to..."

Inara shook her head trying to deny what needed to be done.

"Inara, the poor thing needs to be put out of its misery."

"But…" Inara looked sadly at the horse. "Yes. You're right."

Simon contemplated the rifle versus the gun resting heavily on his hip. Was the rifle the best for the job? How far away did he need to be to ensure a quick death? Sure, he knew all about the end result of guns but he hadn't paid proper attention to the specifics of what weapon made what kind of injury. What was the result of the distance from the shot? Next time someone showed up with a gunshot wound, Simon would make sure to note the details of how it got there.

"Pistol or rifle?" Simon asked.

Inara cleared her throat. She looked like she was seriously considering the question. "Uh…Rifle?"

"Yes, that's what I was thinking."

"Shall I hold her head?"

"Well, no…That's where I'll be….shooting her."

"Oh, of course." Inara looked at him again and they stared at each other. "Tell me when you're ready."

He nodded. For the first time in a very long time, he was actually pleased at the seemingly endless stretches of empty time on Serenity. He had poured through the pitiful array of books. The only one that held any lingering interest for him was a book on farm animals.

"Okay" he said. His gaze on the horse was clinical, he visualized the location of the horse's brain and the best place to ensure a quick death. "I'm ready."

Whispering something, Inara patted the horse once more, smoothing her ears back. She avoided Simon's gaze as she eased herself from under the horse's head before coming to stand behind him.

Lucky for Simon, Lulu had a white patch of hair directly between her eyes giving him a visible target in the dim light. Pointing the barrel of the gun at the white patch, he lifted it a few inches higher praying his was right. The horse looked up at him, pain clouding her eyes. Simon imagined she was giving him her approval. Taking a deep breath, Simon pulled the trigger, watching as the horse's head fell back into the water, her body twitching before becoming still.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Damn. Damn. Damn. _The twists and turns of the canyons pushed Kaylee's piloting abilities to the maximum. _Careful now._ Flexing her cramped fingers, she tried to ease the ache that settled over her hands that was the result of her near death grip that she held on the steering column. As she realized she was hunched uncomfortablely over the controls, she took a deep steadying breath and straightened. Her mind conjured an image of smiling Wash.

She slowed the shuttle down to as slow as it could go and still remain airborne. _What's that noise? _Her attention was briefly diverted from the danger of the tricky terrain as she sensed something off in the deceleration. She hadn't flown the shuttle for a long time and she couldn't help but notice the slight imperfections in the flight performance. _Can't think about that now._ After this mess was settled she'd tend to it. After they found Simon and Inara.

"I know. I know," Kaylee said, cautiously accelerating. _Focus. You can fix the shuttle later._ Kaylee concentrated on only flying trying her best not to get distracted by her diagnostic evaluation of the shuttle's performance.

"I could…" River was dying to take charge of the shuttle's controls.

"I'm sure you could, sweetie." _But you're doped up._ Sure, not as much as night. Last night, Kaylee acutely felt the absence of Simon. Kaylee glanced over at River hoping she wouldn't sense her fear of River life without Simon.

She heard River's sharp intake and realized she was heading for a canyon wall. She turned sharply, over correcting so she had to turn again to get straight.

"How much farther?" Kaylee asked, not looking at River again.

"At this speed?" River teased before looking down at the nav. "We're almost there. I can't tell you exactly how many minutes away because you keep varying the speed."

"I ain't goin' faster."

River started to speak but Kaylee shushed her. "Don't want to hear it. I know you're a fine pilot but-"

"There it is!" River exclaimed, pointing out the window.

They flew into a wide clearing. As expected, there was no sign of Shuttle One. Kaylee had tried every possible method of locating the shuttle but all homing devices on board had been disabled. She hated the sense of déjà vu that crept over her as she guided the shuttle around the valley.

"There's something ahead!" River unbuckled the seatbelt, leaning forward to see better out the window. "Stop here!"

River jumped up and waited by the hatch as Kaylee set down the shuttle. Once on the ground, River opened the door, running outside. Kaylee stepped out of the shuttle but couldn't walk any further. From where she stood, she could easily see the bodies on the ground.

Kaylee stood frozen outside the shuttle. "I'm gettin' awful tired of coming across dead people."

River ran back to her. She looked happy. "They're not here! That's good. They're not here! No dead Simon. No dead Inara. Unless..."

Kaylee held up her hand. "No unless. Let's just hang on to that good bit o' news." Kaylee walked around examining the people for herself and felt guilty about her relief. "Guess Simon and Inara put up a good fight."

River's face scrunched in disbelief. "Do you really think they killed all these people?"

"Some… I hope." Picturing Simon and Inara as deft warriors was comforting. They could do it, she reasoned, they were plenty smart. _But not exactly great shots._

River hopped down onto a small ledge to look over the landscape. "What do you think is in there?" She pointed toward the mass of trees that poked up out of the canyon.

Kaylee looked disinterestedly down the ravine. "Trees and such. Let's not waste time sightseeing."

"Now what?" River asked, turning around to look earnestly at Kaylee.

Kaylee pushed away her sudden panic at being in charge. "Bet them rascals took the shuttle and them. We got to find the shuttle. We find the shuttle, we find Simon and Inara."

They walked back to Shuttle Two, taking care to steer clear of the bodies. Kaylee paused just before entering the shuttle. "Seems wrong to just leave 'em."

"It's none of our concern." River said, pulling her inside the shuttle.

"Oh, no!" Kaylee cried, once they closed the hatch behind them. "I just realized. They're awful pretty."

River's face looked appalled.

"Not them," Kaylee explained with a horrified look on her face.

River looked blankly at Kaylee.

Kaylee waved her hands dispelling her fears. "Nothing. "

"What's next on your plan?" River asked as she slid into the co-pilot's seat.

Kaylee looked out over the trees that popped up over the canyon. "Let's get back to Serenity and get the mule. We're going to town."

"We?" River couldn't keep the excitement from her voice.

"We." Kaylee nodded. She flipped the switch to power up the shuttle. "I think _we_ need to try for a jail break."

Jayne had staked out his territory in front of the small cell window. If he stood at just the right spot, he could catch a small glimpse of the bordello across the street. If he stood on his tippy toes and craned his neck, he had a pretty good view of the bright red front door. Jayne invented a game where he would, by the looks of the lucky fellow, guess how long it would be until he emerged. If this were a betting game, he'd be winning. He didn't know why he tortured himself watching men walk in and out of that house of tasty but observing the satisfied faces of men engaging in late afternoon sport was sure better than having to give his attention to his cell mates.

Activity at the bordello seemed to wane as the heat rose. Tired of watching the tumbleweeds tumble down the street, Jayne left his post by the window to stroll around the cell. Stretching and popping joints, he swung his arms around disregarding the irritated snap coming from the captain's direction.

"Aimin' to fix up the place?" Jayne asked, pausing in front of where Mal rested on the cot idly leafing through a catalog. "Them pillows look to come in all kinds of colors."

Mal didn't look up as he flipped another page. "Go back to doing whatever you were doing."

"Being bored is what I was doing."

"We're in jail, Jayne, bored is the notion."

"Not in this jail," Jayne said. "Manny said they have games. Checkers, dominoes, battleship-."

"Ain't in the mood for games." Mal looked up giving Jayne his best 'shut the hell' up look.

Jayne frowned, his feelings a little hurt by the continued coldness of Mal and Zoe. He walked toward the bars separating Zoe's cell from his and Mal's.

"No," she said before he could say anything.

Easy for her seeing as she got her deck of cards and was enjoying her hundredth game of solitaire. Damn, if it weren't for these two he'd have a right pleasant stay in this jail. He lingered in front of the oscillating fan that had been placed on the floor outside their cells. The Law here was decent enough. They treated them with courtesy, provided comfortable beds and diversions. Plus, the cook was a fine one indeed - pancakes and sausage for breakfast, ham sandwiches for lunch. He looked forward to seeing what Manny cooked up for dinner. Any other time Jayne would have loved this jail and that was a fact he didn't hesitate to tell Manny when the deputy came for a visit.

But the interminable time between meals was nigh on unbearable. He didn't know how long Mal and Zoe would last with their ignoring each other. A fight was brewing that was a solid actuality. Jayne both dreaded and looked forward to when their tensions got the best of them.

He returned to his position by the window. Earlier, he'd caught sight of one of the cat house lovelies and, damn it all, she was just his type – pretty, curvy, long hair begging for a brush. And, she was not shy about displaying her ample wares.

"Hello!"

Jayne jumped a little at the sound of Kaylee's cheerful greeting. He stretched higher on his toes so he could look down outside the window. There she was smiling and waving at him.

"Get outta here!" he growled even though he was pleased to see a friendly face.

"How is everyone?"

"Shiny. What do you think?"

"Any chance of gettin' out soon?"

"Not unless you count three days as soon," he said before he shifted to make room for the cot Mal pushed against the wall.

"Kaylee, what are you doing?" Mal asked after hopping on the bunk. He glowered down at her.

"Just checkin' in, Cap'n."

"You go through the front door, you hear? We don't need more trouble."

Kaylee glanced around. "We're thinkin' about bustin' you out."

Jayne snorted. "Ya'll plannin' on breaking us out?" He laughed harder. "You and Simon and Inara and moonbrain break us out?"

"Ain't so stupid…" Kaylee straightened, offended by Jayne's laughter.

"Don't even think of doin' somethin' stupid," Zoe said. She had climbed up on the cot in her cell and was looking out her window.

"Yeah," Mal said. "That's a gorramn bona fide order. Kaylee, I don't cotton to stupid notions."

"Only when you're making them," Jayne muttered loudly.

"How 'bout I slip you some guns through the bars here?" Kaylee asked.

"Gee," Jayne drawled. "Bet no one never thought of that before."

Kaylee looked at the bars doubtfully. "These don't look like they're secured."

"Course they're secure. Don't let the lack of signage fool ya."

"Never been in a jail that didn't secure their windows," Mal said. "Where's everybody?"

Kaylee looked toward the town. "Around."

Mal nodded absently. "Kaylee, there is something you can do."

"Yeah?"

"Get Inara to wave our contacts. See if she can sweet talk them into getting us another meet."

"That will be difficult," River said, suddenly appearing underneath the window. Kaylee poked her in the back.

"What? Why?" Mal asked.

"Oh, Cap'n, don't pay her any mind. She's just answerin' a question I asked her on the way over."

"What'd you bring her to town for?" Jayne asked, suddenly suspicious. "Where's Simon and Inara?"

"We're trying to find -" River started.

"Something to do!" Kaylee interrupted River excitedly. Smiling brightly at Mal and Jayne, she put her arm around River's shoulders, pulling her close in a chummy hug. "Trying to find something to do is all. Simon and Inara are…browsing at the mercantile. But I'll tell Inara to wave them. You bet!" Her tone was bright but strained.

"Well, gather them up, get on the mule and get your asses back to the ship. No more trips to town, got that?"

"But—" River began. Kaylee hugged her close again shushing her.

"Whatever you say, Cap'n!" Kaylee gave River a stern look before waving goodbye.

"That was odd," Jayne observed. "They act peculiar to you?"

"Peculiar as in their offer to break us out of jail?" Zoe asked as she pushed her cot back against the far wall.

"Well, yeah," Jayne looked back out the window watching River and Kaylee walk away. Kaylee seemed to be chastising River. "Somethin's up."

"Ain't a thing we can do about whatever messes they make for themselves," Mal said with a quick look in Zoe's direction.

Zoe saw his look and straightened. "You got somethin' to say?"

Jayne held his breath as he waited for the inevitable confrontation. It was coming. He knew it. They knew it. Hell, the sheriff and deputies all knew.

But Mal just sat back down on his bunk and picked up the catalog. He leaned against the wall and lifted the jaunty colored mag so that it blocked his face.

Jayne sighed before looking back at his window. Wishing they'd just get it over with – the waiting was making his stomach ache. A loud group of young men were about to enter the whorehouse. He grinned, thinking on the fun those kids were going to have.

"Simon, let's stop here." They were the first words Inara had spoken to him in what felt like hours. "I think the sun is setting. There's fresh water and we can lean against the wall."

He squinted up, trying to see past the cover of trees. "I think you're right."

The night before, they quickly learned that once the light of the sun disappeared, the swamp fell into inky darkness. Simon had grasped Inara's hand, slowly feeling his way through the thigh high water until he found a dry spot. Dry wasn't even the right word; a less wet spot.

The rush of adrenaline that had sustained them after the fall into the ravine had worn off. They were so exhausted they lay on damp moss, falling asleep almost instantly. Inara couldn't remember the last time she had fallen asleep so fast. It was a deep, restful sleep and she's sure she would have woken up refreshed if it hadn't been for the snake.

The day went downhill from there. Inara had kept up a steady but slow pace behind Simon. Any enthusiastic walking, wading or trudging had been expended hours ago as they navigated through murky, smelly water that sometimes was ankle deep but other times waist deep. The only bright part of the journey was when they spotted a curve ahead. Each of them hoped that beyond the bend would be… something… anything except the seemingly endless swamp. Yet, each time they reached the bend all they found was more swamp.

The perpetual dimness was not helping her already depressed mood. Her skin was puckered, riddled with bumps left from insect bites. Her hair was dry but filthy and matted. And she was grouchy. Simon was, as usual, a perfect gentleman. Unfailingly polite, his courtesy and solicitousness was only succeeding in aggravating her further.

Glancing at Simon, she felt guilty for her day long snit.

"It smells better here. Cleaner," she commented as she looked around for a rock to sit on. Not finding anything adequate, Inara sank down on the damp ground.

"I no longer notice the smell." Simon, too, looked around trying to find a good place to rest.

"Then you're lucky." Despite everything, if she was to be lost in a swamp with someone, Simon was the best someone she could think of. She shuddered to think what the experience would be like with Jayne. Or Mal. She laughed to herself thinking of the many romantic stories about a man and a woman getting lost in the woods. The reality was very different and definitely not romantic.

"Oh, God, what is this?" Simon had been looking through one of the satchels they had taken from the dead horse. He held up a brown hard something. "Tell me this isn't food."

Inara couldn't help but notice the hair of whatever animal the "jerky" was made of still clung to the meet. The hair was wiry and thick. "Simon, I will never eat that. I don't care how hungry I am."

With a disgusted sneer, Simon tossed the meat into the water. "Of course that guy couldn't load his horse up with food!" He rose, pacing around the small clearing. "No, let's arm the horse! The more weapons the better! Is everybody out here insane?"

He finally sat down beside Inara. "I thought I…this just didn't turn out well, did it?"

She smiled, tilting her head as if she had to think over the question. "I'll admit it could have been better."

Simon didn't comment.

"But it could have been worse, too." She nudged his shoulder with her own. "We're still alive."

"She thinks I'm dead."

"I'm sure she doesn't. She would know, wouldn't she?"

Simon shrugged. "I don't know how…that…" he gestured absently with his hands," that psychic stuff works."

"Kaylee's taking care of her. She'll be fine."

"Why did you shush me?" River whined as she followed Kaylee back to the mule.

"Ain't necessary to worry them when they can't do a gorramn thing about it."

"The Captain will be mad you didn't tell him."

"That, River, is the junior of my worries." Kaylee leaned against the mule thinking. She still couldn't locate the shuttle - whoever took it, knew enough to disengage any beacons that would give its position away. She wracked her brain trying to think of another way to track it down. "I don't know where to start."

"Start with him," River said pointing to a young man walking purposefully toward Nick's café.

"Huh?"

"He knows something."

"Are you sure?"

"I think so."

"River, are you sure?" Kaylee repeated as she looked into River's eyes.

"Pretty sure."

"River…"

"He did something bad and he has a new job. He's excited and guilty. But mostly excited. His guilt is going away."

"What something bad did he do?"

River shrugged unconcernedly. "He's the one we need to speak with."

"We?" Kaylee glanced nervously toward the bar she would rather not return to.

"I can talk to him if you like," River said with a significant look.

Kaylee looked skyward for a moment, her eyes closed briefly before she looked back to River. "I'll talk to him."

"And do what?" River tilted her head to the side, her eyes focusing on the teddy bear on Kaylee's coveralls. "Sweet talk him to death? I don't think that will work."

"Sometimes people are helpful, you know."

"What world do you live in?" River looked angry. "Even I understand that no one is going to help. Nobody cares about us. We have only ourselves to depend on."

"That's a helluva attitude. Won't do you any good thinkin' like the Cap'n at your tender age." River looked as though she wanted to say something else but Kaylee raised her hand quelling any further discussion.

Kaylee started for the bar but stopped just a few feet from where River stood by the mule. "What do I do if he won't talk to me?" She asked without turning around.

"Let me worry about that."


End file.
